


Worth The Wait

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Rating: NC17, Smut, Top Otabek Altin, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, figure skating, otayuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Yuri's 19 and sleeps around, Otabek's 20 doing the same. After one semi-anonymous hook up, Yuri figures he'll never see him again until Yakov takes a new skater from Kazakhstan under his wing."It started with a few drinks, like usual, but there was something about this guy that Yuri just liked. He was funny. The actual kind of funny, not the cheesy kind of bar funny most guys would fake when they were trying to pick someone up. They’d gotten into a long talk about music and after his fifth drink, when the guy cocked his head towards the bathroom door, Yuri happily followed him inside. "





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey does anyone know if it's better for reads to stagger a fic (like posting a new chapter every few days) or to post all at once?

            Yuri would usually never go this far with a stranger. Sure, he came to these bars for sex, but he’d usually just end up blowing someone, or being blown, or making out in someone’s car. Of course it wasn’t his first time by any means, but it was rare that Yuri let someone fully take him in the bathroom.

It started with a few drinks, like usual, but there was something about this guy that Yuri just liked. He was funny. The actual kind of funny, not the cheesy kind of bar funny most guys would fake when they were trying to pick someone up. They’d gotten into a long talk about music and after his fifth drink, when the guy cocked his head towards the bathroom door, Yuri happily followed him inside. His name was Otabek, Yuri was pretty sure. His memory was shit when he was drunk, but that sounded about right. But the point was that this was a special occasion for Yuri to be bent over a bathroom sink, his knees wobbling and his jeans pulled halfway down his thighs.

            “Yes, do that.” Yuri whimpered when Otabek’s hand slid under his tank top, rubbing at the sensitive part of his chest at the same time he started to pump in and out of him at a faster pace. “Wow, fuck.”

            “We have to shut up.” Otabek sighed behind him, his other hand reaching around to grasp Yuri’s erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

            “Nnn, fucker, don’t tell me to be quiet and then start doing that.” Yuri whined, his thighs trembling as he pushed himself back against Otabek. Fuck this guy was a lot bigger than what he was used to, but it felt great. He’d probably be crazy sore tomorrow, but he’d tell his coach he was just tired or something. Victor showed up to the rink, a tired mess and covered in hickies just as often as Yuri did, so it wasn’t the end of the world.

            “Sorry.” Otabek laughed in a heavy voice, stopping just to roll his hips. “God you’re so fucking, fuck, you’re really fucking pretty.” He kept his hands in motion and leaned down to nibble at his neck.

            Yuri loves having his neck touched, so that nearly fucking wrecks him. He was shocked his knees didn’t give out, but he clung onto the slippery surface of the porcelain and bit his tongue to keep from moaning. He knew he must have looked like a complete mess. Every time he opened his eyes he could see himself in the mirror and his hair was a tangled wreck, the makeup smearing around his eyes from the sweat.

            “You’re so tight.” Otabek breathed, licking a stripe up Yuri’s neck and taking his hand away from his nipples to grab his ass instead.

            Yuri could feel himself being filled up to his limit, but all that meant was that his spot is being hit no matter what Otabek did and it drove him insane. Were all the other dudes he’d been sleeping with just really bad at sex or was this guy just special? No one ever hit that spot as consistently as this. “Fuck, okay I-I’m gonna cum.” He whimpered. “Are you close? I-I’ll just suck you off if I finish too soon.”

            “Thank fuck you’re finally there.” Otabek laughed a little, tightening his grip on Yuri’s cock. “Yeah I’m really close.”

            “Nnn… a-ahh, fuck.” Yuri cried, his head falling limp between his shoulders as he felt his orgasm swelling. “Finish me.”

            Otabek gave a couple more deep thrusts and hit his own orgasm before Yuri did, bucking hard and hitting his spot dead on until Yuri was clamping a hand over his mouth and his cock wept into Otabek’s fist. “Oh my God.” Yuri panted, pushing himself back as he was stroked through it. “I… I can’t, holy shit.” He slumped over the sink and let Otabek pull out, grabbing a few paper towels from the dispenser beside him to wipe himself off before he pulled his jeans back up. “Wow we’re kind of gross.” Yuri sighed, letting his hair down and shaking it out.

            “Yeah we kind of are.” Otabek laughed, tossing the condom in the trash and zipping up his pants. “That was… something?”

            “You’re how old again?”

            “Twenty. You said you were eighteen right?”

            “Nineteen.” Yuri smiled, lifting himself up and sitting on the edge of the sink. “I wouldn’t usually do this, but do you wanna grab another drink maybe? I mean that was kind of spectacular, I feel like I should thank you.”

            “Yeah that’d actually be pretty good.” Otabek said, reaching his hands up to fix his hair a little. “We should go somewhere else though. I’m positive at least a few people heard us.”

            “Want to go next door?”

            “Ehh, not there. I work there.”

            “What do you do?” Yuri frowned, wondering if he was maybe one of the dancers.

            “I DJ.” Otabek shrugged. “Come on, we should run.”

            Yuri followed him out of the bathroom and back into the noise of the club. This guy was a DJ too? That was fucking cool. They pushed their way to the crowd and back through the front doors, onto the cold streets of St. Petersburg.

            “Aren’t you cold?”

            “I’m fine.” Yuri shrugged although a tank top in Russia had admittedly been a stupid idea. He was sweaty from the hot bar though and the sex, so it was bearable.

            “Geeze Dude you’re gonna kill yourself.” Otabek laughed, shrugging off a leather jacket and draping it over his shoulders. “Come on, I’ll take you to this bar a block down. It’s a lot quieter.”

            “Thanks.” Yuri blushed, hugging the jacket against himself as they walked. It was really warm and it smelled kind of like patchouli. Was this the first time he’d even bothered to talk to a hook up after sex? This guy just seemed so nice.

            “So are you an athlete or something?” Otabek asked as they made their way down the sidewalk. “Sorry I just couldn’t help but notice your legs and stuff you know?”

            “Oh. I-I’m a figure skater.”

            “Wait for real?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri shrugged. “I’m trying to make the Olympic team for next season.”

            “Holy shit that’s crazy. I skate too. I just moved here.”

            “Really?” Yuri raised his eyebrows. Who the fuck was this guy? “That’s um… Wow. That’s rare.”

            “Right?” He laughed. “Here, this is the place.” He pulled open the front door of the pub they’d arrived at and took Yuri inside. It was nearly empty, so they took a table in the back and ordered a couple beers from a waitress who looked like she was on the tail end of the late shift. “So, do you uh… Do this kind of thing often?”

            “What’s it to you?” Yuri asked. He hated dudes who’d sleep around and act like the guys they fucked were sluts or something.

            “Nothing I’m just kind of new to the community here. Are bars like that safe? It was my first time in one here. I know how the laws are and stuff around Russia.”

            “Oh. Yeah it’s pretty safe. I’m a regular there and so are a bunch of guys. Most people around the scene are older though.” Yuri crinkled his nose and took a long sip of his drink. “If you want guys more around our age there’s another place downtown called Spurs, but it’s kind of… I don’t know, it’s like, frilly? It’s kind of Twinktown.”         

            “You don’t think you’re a twink?”

            “Well maybe a little, but I don’t like going to bars where everyone’s a bottom. Where’s the fun in that?”

            “Fair enough.” Otabek shrugged, knocking back his beer and sighing. “I’m gonna be fucked tomorrow morning.”

            “Same.” Yuri grimaced. He could already feel the pain between his legs. So much for practice. “What brought you to Russia?”

            “Trying to be a more competitive skater. I’ve never really been a major finalist for the Grand Prix or the Worlds, so I thought I’d leave Kazakhstan and come here where there’s more resources.

            “So you’re like a serious skater?”

            “I mean I like to think so.” Otabek sighed. “But I don’t know, I kind of struggle. I don’t usually get above bronze.”

            “Well that doesn’t mean anything. You seem crazy strong, I bet you have good stamina. Do you do quads?”

            “Four.”

            “That’s great, how are you getting bronze?” Yuri frowned, taking another gulp of beer. He didn’t really like it, but he sure liked the way it made him feel. “I mean are you landing them?”

            “Yeah, it’s my presentation score. I’m a shit dancer.” Otabek chuckled. “I love music, I mean we talked about that, but I have like no rhythm. It’s sad.”

            “Did you ever do ballet?”

            “Yeah, but I sucked at it. You?”

            “It’s my main thing pretty much.” Yuri shrugged. “I still have a ballet coach. I mean my gimmick is kind of just doing all the crazy flexibility shit that the mens division doesn’t usually do. I always have a spiral position and a Bielman position.”

            “Holy shit. How flexible are you and why did this not come up when I was fucking you?”

            “Here, check this out.” Yuri grinned, sliding out of the booth and inspecting the floor a moment to make sure it wasn’t too dirty before he put his hands on his hips and dropped into a split, laughing when Otabek’s jaw dropped. “You can’t do one?”

            “Not to save my life.”

            “Aw, well I’ve been doing ballet since I was a little kid, so it’s just kind of natural for me.” He put his hands oon his thighs and took a deep breath. “Man you really wrecked me. That shit hurts.’

            “Sorry.” Otabek smiled. He was one hundred percent not sorry.

            Yuri pushed himself back up and sat down again, leaning his head on his hand as he looked at Otabek. Usually Yuri was in such a rush to leave after sex, but there was just something about this boy that made him want to stay and talk to him all night, so he did. They sat there for a few hours, just talking, getting to know each other a little bit. Otabek told him how he’d left his family in Kazakhstan after they found out he was gay and Yuri told him how he was on his own too since his mother left when he was little and his Grandpa died two years ago. It felt nice just being able to talk about all that stuff to someone besides Victor.

            When they finally tired out, they split a cab to get home, stopping first at Otabek’s apartment building.

            “Here, hold on.” Otabek said once they stopped, taking a pen from his pocket and grabbing Yuri’s hand to scribble his phone number onto his skin. “I don’t really do the dating thing, but if you ever want to have some fun again.” He shrugged. “Have a goodnight.”

            “Oh.” Yuri blushed, looking down at the number. “Y-Yeah. You too.”

            Otabek climbed out of the car and Yuri kept staring at his handwriting as the cab moved on to his place. No one had ever given him their number before. Otabek wanted to see him again? He put it in his phone right away so he wouldn’t lose it and watched the streetlights go by as he was driven back to his place. He hadn’t felt all stupid and fuzzy over someone since he was like fifteen, why was he feeling like that now? It was just a one night stand.

            When he reached his apartment building, he tipped the driver well and headed upstairs to clean the make up off his face and take a shower. It was three in the morning and he had to be up by seven at the latest, so he crawled into bed with wet hair and pulled Potya in with him to cuddle, setting an alarm for six thirty. Yakov was going to have his ass in the morning.

**

            “Oooh someone did the walk of shame.” Victor teased from the ice as Yuri walked up to the rink.

            “Fuck off.” He sighed, sitting down to kick his shoes off and get the skates on. His head was killing him and when he woke up, it felt like Otabek had tried to tear him in half or something. He hadn’t been this sore in ages.

            “Yuri do you know what time it is?!” Yakov shouted from the other side of the ice. “You’re staying two hours after today!”

            “Alright, alright!” Yuri shouted back, lacing up his skates and heading out onto the ice. He’d been working on an ambitious new program for the upcoming season to try and stand out more, which meant most of his day would be practicing his quads to try and get good enough for the jump composition he wanted to do and consequentially falling on his ass a lot.

            “This is becoming a bit of a habit for you, Yurio.” Victor teased when they both took their first water break. “How’d your night go?”

            “Kind of weird actually.” Yuri blushed, picking at the label on his water bottle. “I hooked up with this guy, but he was kind of cool I guess. We went to another bar after and ended up hanging out for like three hours.”

            “Did you get his number?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri felt his cheeks warm even more and looked down to hide it. “I don’t think I’ll call though.”

            “Why not? Sounds like you had fun with him.”

            “I don’t want to be a clingy weirdo or something.”

            “I mean I’m a clingy weirdo and it got me a fiancé. Give it a shot.” Victor shrugged. “You want to come to dinner with me and Yuuri tonight?”

            “Nah, I’m gonna be stuck here forever. Yakov’s pissed. Just go without me.”

            “Whatever you say.”

            “Boys!” Yakov barked as he walked over to the edge of the ice where they were breaking. “I’ve taken a new skater on. He’ll be here any minute, so play nice okay? He’s up and coming so don’t be show offs.”

            Yuri’s heart thumped. Otabek said he’d moved to Russia for skating, could he actually be skating under Yakov?

            As if right on queue, Otabek walked through the doors. In the layers he’d been wearing last night, Yuri hadn’t fully noticed his body before, but now he was in leggings and a tight black t-shirt and he looked fucking ripped. Yuri’s face flashed red and he had to turn around and drink more water to hide it.

            “What’s up with you?” Victor asked. “We should say hi to him.”

            “That’s the guy.”

            “The guy you slept with last night?”

            Yuri nodded.

            “Well this is awkward.” Victor laughed. “Hey maybe it’s meant to be.”

            Yuri turned back around and watched as Otabek spoke with Yakov. He looked nervous, not at all like he’d been the night before. It was kind of cute. “It’ll probably be weirder if I don’t say anything, right?”

            “Yeah just go say hi.” Victor shrugged. “I’m gonna get back to practice, I’ll say hey to him when you two are done.”

            “Okay.” Yuri sighed, watching Victor skate off and waiting for Yakov to finish talking to him before he skated to the other side of the ice and stepped off.

            Otabek was just lacing his skates up when Yuri came up to him and raised his eyebrows when he noticed who was standing in front of him. “Yuri?”

            “Uh, yeah.” He laughed, feeling his cheeks turn a little pink again. “So you’re Yakov’s new skater?”

            “Yeah it’s what I moved here for. You’re his too?”

            “Yeah since I was a kid.”

            “Shit I hope I don’t make you feel weird or anything by being here. I had no clue.”

            “No, no it’s fine. Yakov’s a great coach. It’s good that you’re here.”

            “Well this could be kind of fun if we want it to be.” Otabek laughed. “What time are you staying until?”

            “Like eight tonight.”

            “Me too. You uh…” Otabek bit his lip for a second, then just shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Yuri with the confident eyes he’d had last night. “You want to hook up again after? I mean last night was great.”

            Yuri’s heart leapt to his throat. Why the fuck did this one guy have such an effect on him? “Y-Yeah sure.” He laughed, trying to play off his nervousness. “Do you want to go somewhere, or-“

            “Does Yakov usually stay as late as the skaters?”

            “Mostly, but he’ll probably go home around seven.”

            “Locker rooms?”

            “Sure.” Yuri nodded, hoping his face wasn’t as red as he felt like it was. Why was he being such a stupid school girl over this? He did this shit all the time. “I’m really sore though, so maybe we should do something else.”

            “I’m game for that.” Otabek smiled. “Think about whatever you want. Last night was crazy, so I almost feel like I owe you.”

            “Okay.” Yuri smiled back. “I’ll think about it. Do you need help working on anything?”

            “Actually, do you want to help me work on a choreographic sequence? I think I told you that I’m a shit dancer right?”

            “Yeah sure.” Yuri laughed, his heart fluttering a bit as Otabek finished lacing his skates and stood up. He looked really handsome in those tight practice clothes. “Show me how it’s supposed to go and I’ll help you out.”

            “Alright, but don’t laugh at me.” Otabek said as he stepped onto the ice and skated out, Yuri following close behind. He showed Yuri the gist of the moves and he was kind of right about not having much rhythm. He seemed like he knew it well, but it was like he was focusing so hard on just doing them right that he didn’t have any flow to it.

            “Here, you need to do this to your music. Do you have it?”

            Otabek nodded and pulled his phone out, pulling the song up and handing it to Yuri.

“Here, I’ll play it over the PA. Victor won’t mind.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother anyone else’s practice.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was in ear shot before he flicked his hair back and skated up close to him. “You’re pretty nervous for someone who got me bent over in a bathroom just by asking. Don’t be so shy.”

Otabek’s eyes widened and his eyebrows raised for a moment. Yuri thought that maybe his attempt at being kind of teasing and sexy had just come off as weird, but then Otabek just laughed. “You’re not wrong. Put the music on, let’s see if I suck a little less.”

            Yuri found the courage to wink at him and skated off to the side with the little soundboard and the aux chord and the remote. He never had trouble flirting, it was starting to piss him off a little bit how nervous he was getting. When was the last time he actually liked somebody? Four years ago? Three? He played Otabek’s song and skated back to him. “What part of the song is that sequence in?”

            “About a minute in, I’ll show you.” Otabek skated up and practiced a few doubles and singles until the music caught up and he went through the choreographic sequence again. Yuri watched him and tried not to feel so smitten. Unlike all of their pieces that were set to classical, his was a rock song that Yuri had never heard before. It sounded American and it had this big melodic guitar solo that he loved. Why was this guy just so fucking cool?

            It was better with music, but still, he wasn’t listening to the song, he was focusing on his steps.

            “Here.” Yuri clicked pause and rewinded. “You’re not listening to the music, you’re focusing too much on trying to do it right.”

            “So do I just… I don’t know, tell me what to do.” Otabek shrugged.

            “Just don’t think about the moves at all and only listen to the music. If you mess up, you mess up, but the more you practice like that, the better you’ll get with your choreography. It’s what I do.”

            “Okay thanks.” Otabek grinned. “Am I distracting you? I mean you don’t really have to coach me this whole time. I’m sure you have your own routine to work on.”

            “Well why don’t I help you for an hour or two and then you can help me?” Yuri let his eyes drift down his legs. “I mean from the looks of those, you seem like a jump machine. I could use someones help on my quad flip today.”

            “Holy shit I don’t know if I’m any help there. I can’t land that jump to save my life.”

            “Then help me on my step sequence. I’m not done with it yet.”

            “Alright sure, I’m good at those.” Otabek smiled, the warmth of that look sending Yuri’s heart to his throat. “Thanks for helping.”

            “Don’t worry about it.” He pressed play on the music again and skated to Otabek’s side. “Let’s try again.”


	2. Chapter Two

            Yuri was losing his mind around this dude. It had been so long since he met someone he actually kind of respected? Otabek hardly took any breaks at all during practice and watching him sweat wasn’t helping Yuri’s situation. Eventually, he was breaking again with Victor while Otabek stayed on the ice, working with Yakov on his new program.

            “So… You’ve got a friend there?” Victor asked, eyebrows raised. “You seem like you like him.”

            “I think I actually might.” Yuri sighed. “This sucks.”

            “Why? Don’t you want a boyfriend?”

            “I don’t know. I don’t think so. I mean, I really like talking to him and stuff, but aren’t relationships kind of messy? I don’t know if I could commit to one person.”

            “I used to think the same way.” Victor shrugged. “I slept around and I didn’t think I could be monogamous, but when you meet the right person it’s not hard to stay loyal. You should think about it. You two seem to get along really well.”

            “We’re gonna hook up again tonight, I’ll see how it goes.” Yuri bit his lip and turned to watch Otabek practice his jumps. “I mean fucking look at him, Jesus Christ.”

            “You have it so bad and you know it.” Victor laughed. “Seriously. You’ve been blushing all day.”

            “It’s that noticeable?” Yuri felt his cheeks warm again. “He’s just… I mean, he’s kind of cool isn’t he?”

            “Aw look at you.”

            “Fuck off.”

            “Let me know how your little hook up goes.” Victor said as he stood up and headed back towards the ice. “If you like him, you should try to get him to go to dinner afterwards or something.”

            “Maybe…” Yuri watched him practice that choreographic sequence and smiled when he saw how much he’d improved on it in just a days work. His arms looked so strong in that t-shirt.

            “You’re drooling, Yuri.”

            “I said fuck off.”

**

            Waiting for Yakov to leave was agonizing. Yuri focused hard on practicing his jumps, taking a few bruises along the way, just to try and keep his mind off of having sex with Otabek a second time. He wondered if it’d be better or worse now that they’d gotten to know each other a little.

            “Whoa, hey.” Otabek said when Yuri took a pretty hard fall coming out of a quad loop. “You okay?” He skated to him and knelt down, offering a hand.

            “Shit. Yeah, I’m fine.” Although Yuri’s heart leapt when he took Otabek’s hand. “I can stand.”

            “Okay, here, be careful.” Otabek pushed himself up and pulled Yuri along with him. “You good?”

            Yuri nodded and took his hand away before it could give him a heart attack. How the fuck was he more comfortable letting this person fuck him than he was just holding his hand for a second?

            “Make sure you lock up when you leave!” Yakov called from off the ice. “Yuri I want to see those spins perfect tomorrow!”

            “I know, I know, I got it!” Yuri called back. “We’ll see you later!” He watched as Yakov walked away, willing him to move faster. That old man was so slow on his feet Yuri couldn’t believe he used to be a top skater. He waited until he heard the front doors shut before he turned to Otabek. “So um…”

            “Locker room?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri nodded, rushing to follow him off the ice. It seemed like Otabek was just as desperate as he was because they both scrambled to get their skates off, ditching them by the entrance to the ice before hurrying into the locker room.

            “Did you decide what you want?” Otabek asked, pressing Yuri against the lockers and pressing his thigh down between Yuri’s legs.

            “Fuck.” Yuri breathed. “I want you to blow me, but I want the fucking works. You know what I mean.”

            “You got it.” Otabek turned his head to the side and started to suck on Yuri’s neck, pulling his thigh back so he could slide his hand down there instead. “You’re already hard.”

            “Don’t be a dick.” Yuri said, reaching down to tug at his shirt.

            Otabek moved back so Yuri had room to take it off and tugged his own over his head, revealing a tanned muscular chest that Yuri had never really seen on a skater before.

            Yuri’s mouth watered. “How the fuck?” He reached out and ran his hands over his pecs, feeling how hard the muscle there was. “What kind of upper body strength shit do you do? You don’t even have to lift people.”

            “I just like the way it looks.” Otabek shrugged.

            “Jesus Christ.” Yuri leaned his head back against the lockers and pulled Otabek back forward to keep kissing his neck. “Do that some more.”

            “Man I really left a lot of marks on you last night.” Otabek said before swirling his tongue over one of Yuri’s existing hickies. “Do you want to be naked?”

            “Yeah, you do it too though.”

            “Gotcha.” Otabek pulled on Yuri’s tights and shoved them down until he was able to just step out of him, stepping back to take his leggings and his briefs off. Yuri hadn’t really gotten a good look at it last night, but seeing his cock now he realized just how big it was. “Whatever you want me to do, say the word.”

            “Okay.” Yuri swallowed, a little mesmerized by the sight of him completely naked as Otabek got onto his knees. He was already fully hard, his cock standing up and leaking before Otabek even touched him.

            “I like that you get excited.” Otabek said before taking Yuri in his mouth and sliding one hand up to cup his balls, running his thumb over them while he sunk his mouth down to fully take Yuri.

            “Jesus, fuck.” Yuri gasped, pushing his hands into Otabek’s hair. “You know tops usually suck at this.” Otabek laughed a little bit around him and Yuri’s knees wobbled. “Wait, touch my-“

            Before he could finish, Otabek moved one finger back to massage Yuri’s perineum, forcing a whimper to fall out of his mouth and his head to tip back in pleasure.

            “Fuck yes.” Yuri savored the cool metal against his back as Otabek sent waves of warmth through his body. He hooked one leg over Otabek’s shoulder and whined as he deep throated him. It felt just as good as last night, maybe more so because his heart was racing.

            Otabek pulled his mouth off for a moment and nibbled on the inside of Yuri’s thigh.

            “A-Ah!” Yuri whimpered. “Otabek…”

            “You’re really sensitive here.” Otabek said, sucking hard on the skin to leave another mark. “Here, let me carry you.”

            “Huh?”

            “Put your other leg on my shoulder, I can hold you up.”

            “Oh.” Yuri blushed and held onto the top of the lockers as he swung his other leg over Otabek’s shoulder, sitting with his back against the metal. “Like this?”

            “Yeah, perfect.” Otabek put his hands underneath Yuri’s thighs and pushed them further back, lifting him up so he could lean down and put his mouth someplace new.

            “Otabek!” Yuri gasped, clamping both hands over his mouth. Holy fucking shit, he’d never been rimmed before. He didn’t see the appeal, but now it felt so good he could cry. He moaned against his hands and tried to think some unsexy thoughts to keep from cumming. His thighs were trembling against the sides of Otabek’s head. The feeling was so tingly and warm that he just wanted to scream this stupid guy’s name. What a dick, doing something so dirty and knowing full well Yuri wouldn’t be able to resist.

            Otabek pulled back after a minute and went back to sucking, but by then, Yuri was a sweaty mess who couldn’t shut up no matter how hard he tried.

            “Nnn, a-ahh, Otabek i-if you don’t want to swallow I-I’d pull off.” Yuri panted. “I-I can’t hold out after that. I-I’m gonna cum like any second.”

            Otabek stayed where he was and hummed around Yuri, letting him slide down his throat and buck into his mouth with little thrusts. Yuri came hard once he got there, his mouth fallen open in a silent scream as Otabek emptied him completely. It was hands down the best blowjob of his life and he hated that he’d lasted less than ten minutes.

            “Wow.” Yuri sighed, shivering as he climbed off of Otabek’s shoulders. He returned the favor and pinned Otabek against the lockers next to suck him off, but he felt like he didn’t do as good of a job as Otabek had done for him. He moaned though. Low guttural affirmations as Yuri sucked him hard and fast, his hands tugging on Yuri’s hair. He came hard and didn’t take long, but Yuri felt like he hadn’t made him feel as good as he could have.

“Was it good?” He asked, his face red as he wiped his mouth. He never really had the urge when sleeping with strangers, but he really wanted Otabek to kiss him. He wanted their lips to touch so bad that it almost hurt, but he didn’t want to be weird.

            “Fucking incredible.” Otabek whispered, pulling Yuri to his feet and reaching forward to tuck his hair behind his ears. “You are so unbelievably special, Yuri. Seriously. I kind of like this friends with benefits thing we have going if you want to keep it up.”

            Friends? Yuri grinned at him and nodded, trying not to lean in too close. He felt like if he moved another inch towards him he wouldn’t be able to resist kissing him. “I’d like that.” Although some small part of his heart ached that Otabek didn’t want only him. That was a feeling Yuri hadn’t felt before. He’d deal with that shit later. “Do you um… Do you want to maybe go get a bite to eat or something?” He had to look away while he asked, trying to keep his cheeks form turning red.

            “You want to come back to my place? We can order pizza and play some video games and stuff for an hour or two. I can give you a ride back when we’re done.”

            Yuri felt like he was going to faint. He was kind of wondering what Otabek’s apartment looked like on the inside and if it would as cool as he thought it was. “Sounds great.”

            “Cool. We should uhh, probably put our clothes back on.”

            “Oh shit, uh yeah.” Yuri laughed, bending down to pick his clothes up again. “Can you call an Uber or something? I’ll pay.”

            “You’re fine, I got it.” Otabek said as he pulled his leggings back up. “I can go ahead and order the pizza too.”

            “At least let me pay for that.”

            “I mean I won’t turn down free food, but I’ll pay for half.”

            “Fair enough.” Yuri sighed, pulling his shirt back on. “But don’t underestimate how much I can eat.”


	3. Chapter Three

            The feeling was unfamiliar, but there was a serious crush coming on. They’d gone back to Otabek’s apartment and gotten into a Mario Kart tournament which revealed how intensely competitive both of them were. At one point Yuri started tickling Otabek just to get him to drop his remote and a few minutes later, Otabek did the same to him. Even when the pizza came and they were just watching TV, they couldn’t stop laughing and Yuri just thought Otabek’s smile was adorable. He didn’t usually find guys cute, but Otabek was and he managed to do it while still looking strong and sexy. Yuri sat close to him on the sofa so their knees touched. He wished Otabek would put an arm around him and he caught himself staring at his lips all the time. The next time they hooked up, he was going to make sure he kissed him.

            “Here, I’ll take you home.” Otabek said as he tossed out the empty pizza box. “Are you gonna be warm enough?”

            “I mean aren’t we going in a car?”

            “Oh I don’t have one. I was going to take you on my bike is that okay?”

            “Like a motorcycle?”

            “Yeah.” Otabek shrugged. “I can call you a cab though if you’re not into that. I should have been a little more clear.”

            Yuri was going to fucking faint. “No way that’s the coolest thing I’ve ever heard. Let’s go, I want to see it.”

            “Hold on.” Otabek laughed, taking two helmets from beside the front door and tossing one to Yuri. “Tell me if you need help adjusting it or anything.”

            “Okay.” Yuri followed him out the door and tried to hide his excitement as they went downstairs. It was almost unreal. A guy who skated, liked music, rode motorcycles. It was like the boyfriend he’d fantasized about when he was thirteen had come to life and moved to Russia.

            Otabek took him down to the garage where his bike was parked and hopped on, jabbing his thumb back at the seat behind him. “Just hold on to me and say if you need to slow down or anything.”

            “Holy shit.” Yuri beamed, climbing on behind him and wrapping his arms around Otabek’s waist as he started it up. Otabek smelled like his jacket had last night, all earthy and fresh. He wondered what cologne he used.

            “You good?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri smiled, tightening his arms around him as they backed up and rode out of the parking garage. It felt really fucking cool. The bike roared over the sound of traffic once they were speeding down the road and he pressed close to Otabek, hiding his face against his shoulder. He was so warm even with the cold wind whipping against them.

            “You okay back there?” Otabek asked when they stopped at a light.

            “I’m great.” Yuri squeezed him and shut his eyes. “This is really cool.”

            “Yeah? Well hang on, you sound kinda sleepy.”

            Yuri just shrugged and held on a teeny bit tighter, wanting to hold him as long as he had the excuse. He’d had his doubts, but every second he spent with this guy, he felt more and more like he liked him especially after just spending three hours sitting on his couch and dicking around. He liked talking to him. Maybe not as much as he liked fucking him, but a lot more than he liked talking to anyone else.

            When Otabek dropped him off, he walked with him all the way upstairs to make sure he got inside and Yuri thought he might melt.

            “Are you practicing tomorrow?” Yuri asked as he unlocked his door.

            “Not tomorrow, but I’ll be there the next day like all day. Do you go every day?”

            “Yeah every week day. Let me know if you want to hang out again.” Yuri shrugged. “You can come over whenever, or I don’t know, booty call me if you need to honestly.”

            “Okay.” Otabek laughed. “I’ll see you later then?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri smiled, turning around in the open doorway to say goodbye. “I’ll see you.”

            “Cool, have a good night Yuri.” Otabek smiled back again and waved as he left, leaving Yuri with his heart racing.

            Shit this was pretty bad. Otabek was going to be around a lot now that he was skating under Yakov, it’d suck if Yuri made things weird, but he was starting to think if maybe this one could actually be boyfriend material or something. He’d have to wait and see if anything developed. Maybe he’d get to sleep over after sex one night. That just made him wonder if Otabek was a cuddler and fuck he just wanted to go to bed and feel those strong arms wrap around him.

            Potya came up by his feet and mewed, nuzzling her head against his calf.

            “Aw I’m sorry, you must be hungry.” Yuri bent down and scooped her up, pressing a few kisses against her tiny head. He carried her into the kitchen, pouring her food into the bowl and giving her one last squeeze before he set her down and went to go shower. He still felt tingly from the motorcycle ride and his head was spinning with all these stupid mushy thoughts about Otabek. Maybe if he played his cards right, Otabek would want to be more than just fuck buddies. Any guy that could make Yuri of all people feel this lovey dovey crap had to be something special.


	4. Chapter Four

            “So you like him?”

            “Yeah I’m admitting it.” Yuri said, as he sat across from Victor and Yuuri at the Chinese restaurant by the rink. It wasn’t the same as the food they’d all had in Hasestsu, but it was pretty close. They went there pretty often. “Don’t say anything though, I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

            Victor held his hands up in surrender and Yuuri laughed a little, leaning his head on his fiancé’s shoulder. For the first time ever, Yuri felt a little jealous of them. “Are you going to say anything?”

            “Not yet. I want to keep sleeping with him and see if it takes me anywhere.”

            “But are you okay with him sleeping with other people?”

            “I mean, yeah.” Yuri sighed. “I don’t love it, but it’s not like we’re dating. I don’t own him.”

            “Well yeah, but if it’s hurting your feelings.” Yuuri shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never been in that kind of thing before, but maybe don’t let it go on for too long? If you get super attached and he doesn’t reciprocate, that stuff can really hurt.”

            “You talk like you’ve been there.” Victor laughed, nuzzling his nose against Yuuri’s cheek. “Mm, you know I returned your love the entire time right?”

            “I know, Vitya.” Yuuri laughed, turning to kiss him and making Yuri groan.

            “Stop rubbing it in.”

            “I can’t, he’s too cute.” Victor said as he pressed a kiss to each of Yuuri’s cheeks. “Just look at him.”

            Yuri rolled his eyes and put his head down on the table. It had been a week since he’d gone over to Otabek’s apartment. They’d hooked up one more time since then, a quick fuck in the locker rooms again when they ended up the only ones at the rink late at night. It had blown his mind all over again and they’d spent every day that they had practice together just talking and talking while they helped each other with their programs. Every time he touched him, or even caught his eyes, his heart would leap to his throat and his knees would feel all weak. It was starting to seriously suck. The two of them were starting to get pretty close too.

He lifted his head and opened his mouth to tell Yuuri and Victor to stop molesting each other in front of him, but stopped when his phone started to buzz. There were really only two people that called him and they were both sitting in front of him, so his stomach did a back flip when he realized it was Otabek.

            “Hello?” He answered, already feeling his face turn bright red, acting so desperate in front of Victor and Yuuri when he picked up the phone.

            “Um… H-Hey Yuri, a-are you busy?”

            “Not really, what’s up?” Yuri frowned. Otabek’s voice sounded weird, kind of like he was crying.

            “Fuck, I know this is weird, but y-you’re kind of still the only person I’m friends with around here and I’m having kind of a rough time. C-Could you maybe come over and just hang out? I-I’m not booty calling you or anything. I just need to talk to someone and get my mind off some shit.”

            “Yeah of course. Are you okay? What happened?”

            “I’ll tell you when you get here. Y-You don’t have to come right away if you’re in the middle of something.”

            “Well I’m actually out to eat with Victor and Yuuri. We’re almost done. Do you want me to bring you something? They have really good ramen here. That’s one of my comfort foods.”

            “Yeah could you actually? That’d be super nice. I’ll pay you back.”

            “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be over in a little bit, okay?”

            “Okay.” Otabek sniffed on the other end. “Thank you.”

            “It’s fine.” Yuri smiled, his heart warming at the tone of his voice. So Otabek had a bit of a sensitive side too. “I’ll see you in a few.”

            “See you.”

            He hung up and looked across the table, blushing. “Uhh, I’m gonna go over to his place when we’re done here. He sounded like he was crying.”

            “Really?” Victor raised his eyebrows. “He doesn’t really seem like the sensitive type.”

            “Is he okay?” Yuuri frowned. “I mean moving here all on his own must be hard.”

            “I have no clue.” Yuri shrugged. “But um… He said he didn’t want to have sex. He just wants me to come over.”

            “Aw well that’s a good sign.”

            “You think?”

            “Yeah it means he likes spending time with you. That’s why I made Victor wait so long.” Yuuri laughed, turning again to kiss his partner.

            “I hate you guys sometimes.”

            “Aw but we love you.” Victor teased as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “Wait until the wedding. If you think this is bad, you might not survive the cheesy ceremony Yuuri planned.”

            “It’s not cheesy, it’s nice.” Yuuri insisted as he planted another kiss on Victor’s jaw. “You don’t have to stick around for our sake though.” He said, turning back to Yuri. “You can run off to him.”

            “You sure?”

            “Yeah of course. We’ll see you later, go order his food and stuff.”

            “Okay.” Yuri said, taking a deep breath. “Wish me luck I guess.”

            “Davai!” Victor beamed as Yuri left the table, his heart racing.

Otabek had called him over for something other than sex for the first time. Yuri would usually cringe at a situation like this, but thinking of Otabek who rode motorcycles and could fall a dozen times on the ice and get right back up being sensitive and upset, it just made his heart warm. He got a to go order of pork ramen and caught an Uber ride outside.

“Otabek?” He asked the second time he knocked on his apartment door. It was taking Otabek forever to answer, so he was starting to worry.

The door knob finally turned and Yuri took a step back as Otabek opened the door.

“Hey sorry, I was just trying to clean up a bit.” Otabek mumbled, his eyes pink and his eyelashes all clumped together.

“Whoa, what happened?” Yuri frowned as he stepped past him into the apartment. “You don’t look so good. I brought you food, you should eat something.”

            “Thanks.” Otabek gave a weak smile and took the takeout box from Yuri’s hands, moving over to sit on the couch.

            Yuri followed and sat down next to him, waiting for some kind of explanation.

            “So um… Fuck, sorry I probably weirded you out yeah? I didn’t know who else to call.”

            “I don’t mind. What happened?”

            “Well uh, you know, my parents kind of kicked me out a while back.”

            “Yeah.”

            “But I was hoping I’d be able to come back home one day? See my sister and stuff like that, but um… Yeah, I got this fucking letter in the mail today.” Otabek sighed, cocking his head towards the piece of paper on the coffee table. “They disowned me. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to go back to Kazakhstan now and fuck, my little sister is still there and she’s only ten. I’m never going to see her again. She’s just going to forget about me completely.”

            Yuri heard Otabek’s voice wobble on those words and he lunged forward to hug him, squeezing tight and letting Otabek bury his face in his neck. “That’s horrible. No one deserves that, Otabek.” He said in a soft voice, stroking Otabek’s back to try and soothe him. It broke his heart seeing him like this.

            Otabek tensed at first, but after a moment of being held, he softened and hugged Yuri back, sniffling onto his shoulder. “Please don’t tell anyone I cried like this.”

            “I won’t, shh.” Yuri murmured, still rubbing Otabek’s back through his t-shirt. “Don’t worry about how you look. If you need to cry, just cry.”

            Otabek slid his hand up the back of Yuri’s shirt and pressed him closer as he cried. It wasn’t big, or dramatic, or loud, just quiet little sobs that fell out of his mouth as he held on to Yuri. He really sounded heartbroken.

            “I’m sorry, Otabek.” Yuri whispered, still rubbing his back. “I’m sure there’s a way for you to see your sister. Do you have any extended family that’s still in touch with you?”

            Otabek shook his head.

            Yuri’s heart sank and he slid his hand up to rest on the back of Otabek’s neck. “Tell me anything I can do to help you.”

            “Fuck, just thanks for coming over.” He sniffed, pulling away and wiping his eyes. Yuri still felt tingly just from touching him. “Sorry, I just don’t know anyone here besides you and you’ve been crazy nice to me.”

            “Don’t worry about it. I like coming over here.” Yuri blushed, looking down at his lap. He wanted to keep holding him. “Here, let me get you some tissues and stuff.” He gave Otabek’s knee a squeeze and got up, walking to the kitchen to pour him a glass of water and grab the tissue box. “You should eat too.” He said, setting both things down on the coffee table.

            “Yeah, I will.” Otabek sighed. “Do you um… Do you want to watch a movie or something? We can put on whatever you want.”

            “Well what’s your favorite?”

            “You’re gonna make fun of me.”

            “I won’t.” Yuri laughed, sitting close to him again.

            “Blades of Glory.”

            “No way.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. “You’re such a skating nerd.” He kicked his feet up and made sure he was close enough to touch him while he called up the movie.

Otabek put his head on Yuri’s shoulder and sighed. “Hey I owe you one okay? It’s really cool of you to hang out with me tonight.”

Yuri’s heart pounded. “Don’t worry about it.” Would it be weird if he put his arm around his shoulders or something? He wanted to hold him closer.

Otabek nuzzled his cheek against Yuri’s shoulder. “Sorry if I fall asleep or anything. I kinda get tired after crying and shit.”

            “It’s fine.” Yuri smiled. “Do you want a blanket or something? Maybe you could go put some pajamas on or something.”

            “Nah I don’t want to look that lame.”

            “I don’t mind.”

            “It’s cool, I don’t want to be all weird and boyfriendy.” Otabek laughed, picking his head up and reaching for the food Yuri brought.

            “Oh. Yeah.” Yuri forced a laugh back and looked down at his lap. Fuck, he must be weirding Otabek out. Maybe he should start trying to lay back and just enjoy the sex instead of dropping hints that he kind of wanted to date although that thought made him feel like shit. It was probably dumb of him to think that anyone would want to date someone they fucked in a bar an hour after meeting.

            “Seriously though you won’t tell anyone about this right?”

            “Of course not.” He’d talk to Victor about some of it just for advice, but he’d leave out the whole crying bit. Ugh maybe Otabek just wasn’t getting that Yuri wanted something more? He may be embarrassed about having a crush, but Yuri always fought for what he wanted and he wasn’t ready at all to talk to Otabek about it, but maybe if they actually had sex in his bedroom instead of some quick fuck on the couch, he could translate his feelings a little better? Maybe they could cuddle afterwards. He’d wait to initiate until Otabek had calmed down and finished eating though.

            Yuri felt like the foot between them on the couch was a mile long. Otabek looked cute while he ate too, like some kind of chipmunk and his were still all pink from crying. “You practicing tomorrow?”

            “Yeah.” Otabek said, sipping the broth from the noodles. “You need help with that new quad some more?”

            “A little bit. I’ll help you with that spin.”

            “Cool.” Otabek smiled and sniffled a little bit more, wiping his face again before he set the food down and settled back into the couch.

            “So um…” Yuri bit his lip and shifted a little bit, his cheeks warming. “Do you want me to help you relieve some of that stress? We could pause the movie and go to your room or something.”

            “Are you sure? I don’t want you to think I called you over here for sex or anything. I mean you’re really my friend and everything, not just a hook up.”

            “I know.” Yuri shrugged. “But I don’t mind. I like making you feel good.”

            “Well don’t just focus on me. I mean I just said I owe you one, didn’t I? Let’s go to my room. I’ll make you feel good too.” Otabek stood up and cocked his head towards the hallway. “Tell me whatever you want to do.”

            Yuri’s heart fluttered and he jumped up to follow him. He really just wanted to kiss him this time. For once, he was going to make sure he was on his back and not just doing doggy style or something. He wanted to see Otabek’s face during sex, he wanted to taste him. Otabek’s room was just like he’d imagined. Red walls, covered in posters for bands Yuri had never heard of, skates tossed in the corner of the room, a sleek black bed spread that looked softer than anything Yuri had ever used. “Can we just do missionary today? I know it’s kind of lame, but that angle feels better for me.”

            “Yeah, sure.” Otabek said, pulling off his shirt and rummaging through the top drawer in his nightstand while Yuri got himself undressed. “Can I warm you up first?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri smiled, now fully naked as he went to lay on Otabek’s bed. “Shit this is comfy.” He sighed, spreading his legs a little bit and thinking about what Otabek’s lips were going to feel like against his own. He’d felt them on his neck, his shoulders, his thighs, even his abs, but they still hadn’t shared a single real kiss and he was pining for it.

            Every time they had sex, Yuri found it harder to keep his mouth shut. Otabek was good with his fingers, so by the time he’d just finished stretching him out, Yuri was a whimpering mess underneath him. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding especially when Otabek entered him and they started fucking face to face for the first time.

            “Otabek.” Yuri breathed, leaning up to try and kiss him, but Otabek turned his head and started to kiss Yuri’s neck instead. Fuck, why was it so hard just to kiss this guy? “A-Aahh!” He cried out as Otabek sucked on his skin and rolled his hips. Maybe he shouldn’t complain about Otabek kissing him there instead of on his lips. That shit felt amazing.

            “You’re loud today.” Otabek laughed, grabbing Yuri’s thigh to hook his leg up over his hip.

            “You’re just good today that’s all.” Yuri turned his head to feel the cool material of the pillow against his hot cheek. He knew his face was burning red.

            “I like it when you’re vocal.” He kissed a line down Yuri’s neck and reached between them to jack him off.

            It took all of Yuri’s strength to last as long as he did. Otabek filled him up beyond his limit as usual and touched him in all the little ways that he’d learned drove Yuri crazy, ghosting the tips of his fingers over his inner thighs and up his side and over his nipples. It felt amazing, but every time Yuri leaned up to try and kiss him, Otabek would turn his head. How was he supposed to tell him how much he liked him if he couldn’t even kiss him? This fucking sucked. Yuri wanted him. He wanted him so bad it made his chest ache as he moaned out Otabek’s name, his body hot and sweaty, his heart racing. Why didn’t Otabek want him too? Why wouldn’t he kiss him?

            When Yuri came, it was as fantastic as ever, but his heart felt heavy. Otabek had rejected every effort he made to kiss him even if it was subtle. He fell back against the comforter, still panting while Otabek threw out the condom. He was expecting Otabek to hand him his clothes or something, but instead Otabek laid right back down next to him and sighed, hooking an arm around Yuri’s shoulders.

            “That was really good.” Otabek said, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

            Yuri seized the opportunity and rolled over, pressing himself into Otabek’s side and hugging him, his head resting on his strong chest. Fuck, nothing had ever felt this good. He was so warm and his arm was so strong around him. Yuri could feel his heartbeat a little this way. “Yeah it was.” He breathed, praying that Otabek would let him stay like this.

            “You tired?”

            “Yeah.” _Please let me stay the night_ , Yuri begged inside his head. _Or just let me stay here like this with you for a few minutes. Just a few minutes._ _Please_.

            “I’ll take you home in a minute.” Otabek said, putting his other arm around Yuri and squeezing. “Thanks for everything lately, Yuri. Seriously.”

            _You could thank me with a kiss, you jerk_. “Don’t worry about it.” Yuri felt Otabek’s hand stroke down his back and he shivered, trying hard to relax his heart beat. He was afraid Otabek would be able to feel it when they were cuddling this close. Maybe if he just fell asleep, Otabek wouldn’t make him leave. They could just lie here together.

            “Sorry if I was being weird about the kissing thing.” Otabek said and Yuri’s heart leapt. “I kind of just don’t do that with people I’m not dating, you know?”

            His heart crashed back down to his stomach and Yuri felt sick at those words. Why was dating so fucking out of the question for them? It wasn’t like he even wanted to be taken out to dinner or doted on, Yuri just wanted to fucking kiss him. He wanted to hold his stupid hand and he wanted to cuddle like they were doing right then. He wanted to sleep in his bed. “Y-Yeah, I get it.” He swallowed, trying hard to contain himself. Fuck, he wanted to fucking cry hearing that. What was wrong with him that made him so undatable? Was it because he’d been with so many people? Otabek must think he’s a total whore and who would want to have someone like that for a boyfriend? “I think I should go now.”

            “You okay?”

            “Yeah I just have to feed the cat.” Yuri mumbled, pulling way from him as much as it hurt to do so and picking his clothes up off the floor.

            “Did I do something?” Otabek frowned, pushing himself up. “You look upset.”

            Shit. He didn’t want to make Otabek anxious or upset or anything. Yuri was the only one being weird. “No, no I’m fine. I just remembered I have to do some shit at home.” He zipped up his jeans and turned around to give Otabek a hug. Otabek was already in enough pain being disowned by his parents. He didn’t need to be stressed about his only friend in Russia acting weird. “I’m just gonna call a ride. Feel better, okay?”

            “Okay.” Otabek said, but he still looked a little worried. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take you home?”

            “I have to pick something up at Victor’s before I head back to my place. Don’t worry about me.” Yuri still felt like he could cry his eyes out, but he held that back for Otabek’s sake. “I’ll see you at practice tomorrow okay?”

            “Yeah, see you.” Otabek nodded. “Be safe.”

            “I will.”

**

            “Oh gross, don’t tell me I interrupted.” Yuri groaned when Victor opened the door, dressed only in a robe with a clearly fresh hickey on his collar.

            “Uhh actually we just finished.” Victor laughed, opening the door wider, so Yuri could come inside. “Yuuri’s in the shower. What’s up? You look like you’ve been crying or something.”

            “Um… Don’t laugh at me okay?” Yuri said as he sat down on Victor’s couch.

            “I won’t laugh. I love hearing about your little love life.”

            “I just… I-I don’t think Otabek is ever going to want to date me, or have any kind of relationship.”

            “Why do you say that?”

            “We were having sex and I kept trying to kiss him, but he kept avoiding it and when we finished he said that he doesn’t kiss people he’s not dating.” A lump formed in Yuri’s throat at those words. “W-What is it about me that makes it impossible for me to be someone’s boyfriend? I-I mean I sleep around, yeah, but I-I can be nice, right? I know I give you and Yuuri shit, but I’m not an asshole am I?”

            “Well you’re definitely nice to him. I mean you guys look like you’re really happy whenever you’re together. You can’t tear away from each other during practice.”

            “What am I doing wrong?” Yuri choked, his head falling between his shoulders.

            “Aw, Yuri.” Victor sighed. “Maybe you need to talk to him.”

            “No way, fuck, if I made things weird now it’d be a thousand times worse. The thing keeping me sane is being able to sleep with him.”

            “I really think that’s only going to make you feel worse as time goes on.”

            “Fuck.” Yuri’s mouth wobbled. “I-I haven’t even wanted to sleep with other people lately. I feel like I’m broken now or something, like I can’t think of anyone besides him.”

            “You’re not broken, you’re just in love.” Victor smiled. “I think it’s sweet. Otabek will come around. Do you want me or Yuuri to talk to him for you? We can drop some hints.”

            “No don’t do that. I don’t want to be that much of a pussy.”

            “Well you have to do something. It’s gonna tear you up inside otherwise.”

            “Vitya?” Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom, wearing just a towel around his waist and blushed. “Oh hey Yuri. Did something happen?” He walked up to Victor’s side and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

            “Don’t be all mushy in front of me right now.” Yuri huffed.

            “Otabek’s not really getting the hint.” Victor said as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist. “Back me up here, doesn’t Yuri need to say something?”

            “Yeah Yuri seriously.” Yuri nodded. “Tell him how you feel.”

            “I’m not doing that. I’ve dropped all the hints in the world, if he wanted to date me, he’d ask.”

            “Or you could just ask him.”

            Yuri shook his head.

            “You’re a little hopeless.” Yuuri sighed, leaning his head on Victor’s shoulder. “I guess you just have to keep trying to win him over, but don’t ride all your self esteem on it.”

            “I’m not, I’m just frustrated.” Yuri shrugged his shoulders and stood up. “I’ll let you guys be, see you both at practice tomorrow.”

            “Are you sure you want to go home? You know you’re always welcome to stay.”

            “It’s alright.” Yuri had stayed with them for a long time after Grandpa died, so he always felt bad intruding more than he already had. “I’ll see you guys later.”

            “Okay, call if you need anything.”

            “Yeah.” He sighed and headed for the front door with a heavy heart. He’d figure out a way to get Otabek to like him back. He didn’t know how he’d feel if he couldn’t.

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

            For the rest of the off season, Yuri and Otabek only grew closer. They’d opened up to each other about practically everything. Yuri told him all about his mother leaving him and his grandfather dying, Otabek told him pretty much all of his biggest fears. They still weren’t dating and Yuri still hadn’t told Otabek how he felt, but they were still having sex and they’d become best friends.

Soon, it was time for the season to start and they all got assigned the Rostelecom Cup for the Grand Prix series except for Otabek. Yuri was anxious about attempting an ambitious routine, so he’d made Otabek promise to come and see him. Without his Grandpa watching, Yuri never had anyone there for him at his competitions anymore. Yakov had too many skaters to worry about and everyone else had to focus on their own routines. He really needed that support. Plus the competition was hosted near by, so all Otabek had to do was drive there.

“Yuratchka, it’s time.” Yakov said when he entered the locker room.

“I’m ready.” Yuri smiled as he finished tying his skate. He was actually really excited for this. He wanted Otabek to see him skate in his top form and he wanted to really beat Victor and Yuuri too. “Where’s Beka?”

“Didn’t see him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Yakov shrugged. “Come on, let’s get you out to the ice.”

            Otabek was probably just waiting for Yuri to come out or something. He followed Yakov out of the locker rooms towards the arena. He’d have to get above a hundred and two to get above Victor, a hundred and one to get above Yuuri if he wanted to end the short program in first. He’d be happy just to finish in the top three, but the better he did today, the closer he would be to gold tomorrow. They walked out into the arena and he took a deep breath as the crowd roared. Russians could really go crazy over figure skating and he had a lot of fans here that he was afraid of letting down.

            Victor was just coming back from the kiss and cry as Yuri took off his skate guards. “Hey Victor.” Yuri said, handing his guards to Yakov and standing up. “Have you seen Otabek? He said he’d be here to send me off.”

            “I haven’t seen him, I’m sorry.” Victor sighed. “I think he’s not here.”

            “Seriously?” Yuri blinked. “He promised.”

            “He probably got stuck in traffic or something, don’t worry.”

            “I’m the last skater up, how could he be this late?” His stomach flipped. Holy shit, what if he’d crashed his bike on the way or something?

            “I don’t know, but try not to worry about him. Go skate your best, okay?” Victor gave his shoulder a squeeze and headed off to go be with Yuuri.

            “Put everything else out of your head. This is your seasons debut you know.” Yakov said, clapping him on the back and cocking his head towards the ice.

            “Yeah.” Yuri sighed, his heart sinking. He’d wanted Otabek to see his costume too. It was the most sex appeal he’d ever had in a look with an open back and a half sheer top, all black. He thought he might like it. Fuck he hoped that he was okay. It wasn’t like Otabek at all to break a promise. He thought about trying to make a run for his phone to see if he’d sent anything, but the announcer introduced him which mean he had seconds to get out onto the ice.

            “Good luck.” Yakov said. “Be confident.”

            Yuri nodded and stepped out onto the ice to roaring applause. There was always so much pressure skating in Russia. This was his home terf and he had to represent if he wanted to make his fans happy. He slid out to center ice and took a deep breath. He would worry about Otabek in a few minutes. Right then, he had a job to do.

            He got off to a pretty solid start. He landed his first element, a quad triple combination, and his next element, a triple single triple combination. He saved his last three quads for the second half. His quad flip was dead last and he really wanted to land that since Otabek had put in so much work with him on that jump.

His spins and step sequences weren’t a problem. He hit his next two quads, but his legs were aching. Fuck, he hated his stamina. He always forced himself through, but it never came without pain. Once the end of his program approached, he jumped into the quad flip and hit all four revolutions, but he’d pushed himself too much. He had too much speed, went too forward on the landing, and hit the ice hard. He almost cried out from the pain, having landed right on his hip, but he forced himself back up, went into his layback spin and ended on time, panting. Fuck, that fall had been bad and he’d blown the jump Otabek had worked with him on the most.

            “You did fantastic, Yura.” Yakov said when he came off the ice, handing him his skate guards.

            “I skated like shit.” Yuri sighed. “I’ll be lucky if I’m top three.”

            “That’s not true. Don’t say anything until we get your scores.”

            Yuri shrugged his shoulders and followed him to the kiss and cry. He was so much better than this and his hip ached on every step. That was going to make the free skate even harder. He sat down on the bench with Yakov and sighed. He’d wanted Otabek to come to the kiss and cry with him.

            _“And the score for Yuri Plisetsky of Russia is… Ninety-nine point two! He is currently in third place!”_

Fuck. He knew it wasn’t a bad score, but it was way off from his standard and he hadn’t come close to Victor or Yuuri.

            “It’s fine, Yura.” Yakov said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “You’ll just have to fight a little harder tomorrow.”

            “Yeah.” Yuri swallowed, blinking back the tears in his eyes. “I’ll be better.”

**

            He caught a ride to Otabek’s apartment the second he was able to leave, avoiding the press for the time being. Otabek wasn’t answering his calls and it was getting late, so he was seriously worried that he might have gotten hurt or something until he made it to the apartment building and saw that his bike was still in the garage.

            “Beka!” Yuri shouted as he pounded on the door, his eyes filled with angry tears that he was still trying to hold back.

            “Hm?” Otabek opened the door and rubbed his eyes, dressed in sweatpants and a tank top with his hair sticking out all over the place. It looked like he’d just rolled out of bed. “Shit. Hey Yuri.”

            “Where the fuck were you?” He hissed, walking inside and slamming the door behind him. “I skated like shit, did you even watch it? I was worried sick about you. I thought you got into a fucking motorcycle accident, o-or you were sick, or just that something bad happened to you, why would you ditch me out there?” His eyes were still welling up, but he blinked them back, glaring at Otabek’s tired eyes. “You promised.”

            “I just…” Otabek sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

            “You just what?” Yuri swallowed, his chest aching. “I was waiting for you and you never showed up. You didn’t even text me.” There was a lump in his throat. “You know it’s hard enough to get out on the ice and perform and I could barely focus because I was worried about where you were.

            “I thought it was a little too boyfriendy to come.” Otabek said, staring at the floor. “I didn’t want to make things weird or something. I didn’t think it was such a big deal.”

            “So you didn’t come on purpose?” Yuri felt his mouth wobble. “Why is it the worst thing in the world to you to do something a little boyfriendy? I asked you to come because I needed support and you promised me you’d be there, fuck. Aren’t you at least supposed to be my friend?” He couldn’t help it anymore when he started to cry. He fucking loved Otabek. Every time they were together, he felt so happy and Otabek had been so nice to him since they met, but maybe he really was just sex to him. Maybe they weren’t even friends. Otabek obviously didn’t give a shit about any of this. “You promised you’d be there then you left me alone.”

            “Yuri…” Otabek blinked. “I-I didn’t think you’d cry or anything, shit, I’m sorry.”

            “Are you?” Yuri choked, looking at him with big wet eyes. “Why do you do this? You have to fucking know how I feel about you. There’s no way that you don’t, but you still tease me into thinking you might actually like me. I haven’t told anyone but you about how lonely I feel and you chose to abandon me at my fucking debut for the season just because, what? You don’t want to look like you’re my boyfriend? Why is that the worst thing in the world to you? I don’t understand what’s so wrong with me.” Yuri started to sob and he stepped back from Otabek, pressing his back against the front door as his shoulders shook. “A-Am I just annoying? Are you embarrassed of me? I don’t understand what it is. I don’t know why I’m so unlovable to you and I would change it if I could, but I don’t understand. I’ve been trying so fucking hard to figure it out and make it right, but I think I’m hopeless.”

            “Don’t fucking say that. You are not unlovable.” Otabek said, stepping towards him and putting his hands on Yuri’s shoulders. “Yuri.”

            “Don’t touch me.” He cried, shaking his head. Fuck Otabek. Yuri loved him so fucking much and he hadn’t even cared enough about him to come see him skate, or wish him good luck. He knew that Otabek might not feel the same way about him, but he thought they were best friends. He’d never had that before. Maybe he could live without Otabek loving him back, but having his first best friend ripped out from under him wasn’t something he could handle.

            “You like me?”

            _Of fucking course I do_. “You know that, Asshole.” Yuri sniffled. “I-I thought you were at least my friend, but you don’t even care enough to come and support me when I ask you to.” His voice cracked and he hated how he sounded like this. “I could deal with you not liking me back, but you’re supposed to be my friend. I thought you got hurt or something. You abandoned me out of fucking nowhere.”

            “I…” Otabek just looked off to the side. “Fuck, Yuri, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I-I didn’t know you felt like that about me.”

            “That’s such bullshit and even so that’s not an excuse for what you did tonight.” Yuri wiped his eyes in vain and hugged himself. “Do you know how much that hurt?

            “Yuri, I thought you just wanted sex from me.” Otabek said, looking at him with those soft brown eyes. “Seriously. I-I’ve been trying not to get more attached to you lately especially after all the shit we’ve told each other. I didn’t want to weird you out by getting emotional, I thought… I-I don’t know, I’ve been struggling to contain it and if I went tonight and you blew me away, I thought I’d do something dumb like confess, or kiss you, and I got too nervous. I thought if you found out I wanted a relationship that you’d get weirded out and then we wouldn’t even be friends anymore.”

            “…What?”

            “I-I like you.” Otabek said, blushing hard even with his tan skin as he looked back at Yuri. “I like you a lot. I’m kind of an idiot I guess, but I never meant to hurt your feelings. I-I thought if you felt the same way, you would have asked me out by now, so I thought you just wanted to stay friends with benefits.”

            “What hints? I’m the one who’s been dropping hints.” Yuri glared. “You won’t even let me kiss you during sex.”

            “Well yeah, kissing’s emotional. I didn’t want to get overwhelmed. It hurts not being liked back, you know? Especially by someone like you.”

            “Like me?”

            “Yeah, like you. I mean you’re so attractive, but um… I-I mean, you’re cute too. And you’re smart and funny and we like all the same stuff. I thought maybe you were a little out of my league.”

            “Are you kidding? You’re the one who’s out of my league. I mean you ride a fucking motorcycle, you’re a DJ, you’re this amazing skater.”

            “So?”

            “So it’s the coolest shit ever!” Yuri exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration. “Are you telling me this whole time I’ve been tearing myself apart because you don’t like me back, you’ve been doing the same thing?”

            “I guess so.” Otabek laughed, his face still red. “So um… The whole boyfriend thing?”

            Yuri wiped his eyes and blushed when Otabek brought his hands to his cheeks. “You really like me?”

            “How could I not?” Otabek tucked Yuri’s hair back behind his ear. “You’re kind of perfect, you know? I haven’t wanted to see anyone else since I met you.”

            “Will you come to my free skate tomorrow?”

            “Yes.” He smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the center of Yuri’s forehead that made him blush from head to toe. “I really promise this time.” He wrapped his arms around Yuri and Yuri hugged him back tight.

            “You’re such an idiot.” He sniffled, nuzzling his cheek against Otabek’s shoulder. “When did you start feeling that way about me?”

            “After you practiced with me on my first day at your rink.”

            “Me too.” Yuri laughed. Did this mean he could kiss Otabek now? “So um… Can I maybe-”

            “Yura, if you don’t kiss me right now, I might actually explode.” Otabek said and the sound of the nickname was enough to give Yuri the confidence to hook his arm around Otabek’s neck and press their lips together.

            It was exactly like Yuri imagined. Otabek’s lips were a little bigger than his, so the kiss was warm and it enveloped him. Despite the cold, those lips were soft and smooth and it only took a moment before Yuri licked his mouth open and started to explore that too. Otabek’s tongue was a lot less forceful than he thought it would be. There was no fight for control of the kiss, just a gentle sliding of their tongues against one another, each of them deepening the kiss to try and satisfy that awful pining they’d been going through. Yuri breathed hard out of his nose and refused to pull away, never wanting to let go of this feeling until he absolutely had to. Soon, Otabek had him pressed back against the door.

            “Beka.” Yuri whispered when they parted, his breathing heavy. “A-Am I the only one you slept with since we met?”

            “Yeah. You?”

            “Same.” He sniffed, pressing his forehead against Otabek’s. “Were you really so afraid of me that you didn’t want to say how you felt?”

            “Well…” Otabek bit his lip. “There’s one big thing I never told you about. I wanted to when we were opening up about stuff, but I couldn’t really say it without kind of revealing why I wasn’t kissing you and stuff you know?”

            “What is it?” Yuri frowned, resting his hand on Otabek’s cheek. He liked how warm it felt. “You can tell me.”

            “I kind of had this really long term relationship.”

            “How long term?”

            “Like four years? I mean I was a kid when I started dating him. We were like fifteen and we broke up when I was nineteen about a year ago. That’s when I started sleeping around and stuff.”

            “Why’d you break up?”

            “He cheated on me.” Otabek shrugged. “And it hurt me a lot. I was just really in love, you know? And I had been with him for so long and being so young, I thought I wouldn’t ever find anyone else I connected with like I connected with him. But then you came along.” He grinned and pressed another kiss to Yuri’s lips. “And you’re nothing like him.”

            “Is that bad?”

            “Nope. It’s perfect. You’re you.”

            “Are you trying to make me cry again or something?” Yuri frowned. “I’m supposed to have a reputation you know.”

            “You should know that Boyfriend Otabek is a lot different than Fuck Buddy Otabek.”

            “How so?”

            “I’m cheesy as hell, so I would just get used to that. I also really like to cuddle, so get used to me never letting go of you either. And I want to play with your hair a lot.”

            “Beka.” Yuri blushed. “How come you’d never have me spend the night with you in your bed or anything?”

            “Mm, that’s another thing I didn’t tell you. Sorry.” Otabek kissed him on the tip of his nose, making him blush even harder. “I get really bad night terrors sometimes and they’re kind of embarrassing. They started happening after I left home, so I guess it’s just an anxiety thing, but I didn’t want to freak you out.”

            “You should have told me that. I don’t mind.” Yuri kissed his chin. “I like to help you.”

            “Do you want to stay over tonight? I’ll take you to the competition in the morning if you want.”

            “Can I borrow something to sleep in?”

            “Of course.” Otabek pulled him into another hug and squeezed. “I’m really sorry I hurt your feelings.”

            “I forgive you this time.”

            “Did you eat dinner?”

            “No, but I’m not that hungry.”

            “Bullshit, I’ll make you an apology dinner alright? Have you ever had Kazakh food?”

            Yuri shook his head.

            “You’ll love it. I’ll make it for you.” Otabek gave him one more squeeze before he pulled away. “Go put on whatever you want from my room to sleep in.”

            “Thanks, Beka.”

            “Don’t worry about it. I feel horrible for making you think all of that shit about yourself. I’m gonna make it up.”

            “Okay.” Yuri smiled again and touched his cheek to feel how warm it still was. He couldn’t believe how easily Otabek could make him blush. “Thank you.”


	6. Chapter Six

            Boyfriend Otabek _was_ different and Yuri loved it. He didn’t realize how much Otabek had been trying to play cool in front of him before because now he honestly seemed like a little bit of a dork. Yuri loved that. After changing into one of Otabek’s t-shirts, he walked out to find him wearing an apron in the kitchen, cooking for him like they were married or something.

            They ate together on the couch, snuggled up like Yuri had been dying to do the whole time, his legs in Otabek’s lap while they watched some dumb TV to relax.

            “I like that you shave your legs.” Otabek laughed, stretching to set his plate on the coffee table and running his hand over Yuri’s bare thigh. “You’re always smooth.”

            “Mm, you could stand to shave a few things yourself.” Yuri teased, hugging Otabek’s arm and resting his head on his shoulder.

            “You don’t like my scruff?”

            “I like it a little.”

            Otabek slid his arms around Yuri’s waist and pulled him further into his lap. “You’re so fucking soft, Jesus Christ. It’s been so hard not to fucking grab you like this all the time.”

            “Tell me about it.” Yuri turned his head and started kissing his neck.

            “Whoa, you’re excited.”

            “Of course I am. You’re my first real boyfriend, so you’re gonna have to let me try out all this casual affection shit.”

            “Am I really?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri laughed. “You’re special.” He leaned in to give him a real kiss, but stopped and blushed when he felt something against the bottom of his thigh. “Did you just get hard?”

            “…You said I was your first boyfriend.”

            “And that got you _hard_?” Yuri rolled his eyes. “You’re hopeless.”

            “I have kind of a thing for firsts.” Otabek laughed. “Sorry.”

            “Weirdo.”

            “Aw don’t be mean. The boner didn’t do anything wrong.” He hugged Yuri tight and kissed his neck. “You’re so cute today, can I watch the video of your short program?”

            “No, it was bad.”

            “What’d you place?”

            “Third.”

            “It couldn’t have been that bad. What was your score?”

            “Like ninety-nine.”

            “You’re so hard on yourself. That’s crazy high.” Otabek rolled his eyes. “That’s above my personal best.”

            “Well I didn’t land the flip at the very end, so it hurt my technical and my presentation.”

            “It’s still a good score. You’ll come back tomorrow.” He gave Yuri a squeeze and slid his hand up the front of his shirt, resting his hand on his stomach just to hold him close. “I’ll be right there for you.”

            “I’m gonna kick your balls in if you bail.”

            “I won’t.” Otabek laughed, nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s neck. “Do you want to go to bed?”

            “Is that you or the boner talking?”

            “It’s my heart.” Otabek insisted as he hugged Yuri a little tighter. “It’s also the boner a little bit.”

            Yuri snorts when he laughs and grabs Otabek’s hand as he gets up, pulling him towards the bedroom. “Hey, be gentle with me this time. I want to go slow for once.”

            “Me too. Just tell me what you want.”

            “Well tell me what you want too. I mean, you’re such a service top and I’m kind of a power bottom, so we kind of forget to think about ourselves sometimes.” Yuri said as he walked into Otabek’s bedroom and shut the door behind them.

            “Wait, here.” Otabek slid down the dimmer switch to the halfway point, dimming the room before he went to his dresser and lit a candle.

            “Whoa there. Boyfriend Otabek really goes all out.”

            “Yup. Nothing but the best from Boyfriend Otabek I’m afraid. I have to make you a playlist of all the cheesy songs that make me think of you next.”

            “Would you really?”

            “I mean what good would dating a DJ be if I didn’t?” Otabek tugged Yuri closer and pulled at the t-shirt he’d borrowed. “Arms.”

            Yuri lifted them and let Otabek pull his shirt over his head.

            Otabek pulled off his own and pulled Yuri against him, kissing him again with those soft lips. Yuri could have melted. Otabek’s hands were on his hips, one sliding back and dipping into his underwear to grab his ass, pressing him even closer.

            “I love your chest so much. You have no idea.” Yuri said, putting his hands over Otabek’s pecs as he sucked Otabek’s lower lip into his mouth. He was hard too now, so he took a step back and pulled Otabek with him towards the bed, kissing him between steps.

            Otabek pushed Yuri back onto the bed and stayed standing, so he could undress himself the rest of the way.

            Yuri lifted his hips and slid out of his underwear, settling himself back against the pillows as he spread his legs. “Beka, don’t make me wait.”

            “Shh, we’re taking our time.” Otabek said as he took out the lube and rolled on a condom. “We should both probably get tested some time soon.”

            “Yeah, remind me later.”

            “You want to ride me right?”

            “Is that cool?”

            “Mhm.” Otabek nodded and laid down next to Yuri, slicking up his fingers real quick and slipping his hand between Yuri’s thighs to start prepping him.

            Yuri used one hand to touch himself and leaned over to kiss Otabek while he worked his fingers. It felt so much better this way. Being connected during sex. Otabek’s fingers moved a lot slower than usual, taking their time stretching Yuri out, his thumb occasionally coming up to massage his perineum and make him whine. Yuri was in love with Otabek’s tongue. He was in love with all of him, but this part was new. He didn’t want to stop tasting him.

            “Beka, I’m loose enough.” He whispered, against his wet lips. “Can we start?”

            “Yeah just one second.” Otabek leaned down and kissed Yuri’s neck a little bit more, not sucking on it and biting at it like usual, just kissing it and licking a little, sending tingles down his spine all the way to his toes.

            “Oh.” He breathed. “Beka…”

            “I love it when you call me that.”

            “Yeah? That’s how I feel when you call me Yura.”

            “Oh?” Otabek smiled. “Alright. Noted. You want to get on top of me now?”

            Yuri nodded and gave Otabek a second to slick himself up a little more with the lube before he moved over, straddling Otabek’s hips and lifting himself up.

            “You’re so pretty.” Otabek laughed, holding Yuri’s hips with one hand and stroking his cock with the other. “Seriously. I love your hair.”           

            “Aw really?” Yuri grinned as he lined up Otabek’s tip with his entrance and started to sink down. “Shit.” He sighed, pressing himself down further. “You’re almost too big for me. Every time, I think it’s not gonna fit.”

            “Sorry.” Otabek said, rubbing his thumb around Yuri’s tip, spreading the pre-cum around before stroking him again. “You good?”

            “Yeah I’m used to you by now. You’ve kind of been in me a lot.” Yuri rolled his hips and got all the way down, taking a deep breath while he let his hips adjust. “Fuck, that’s good. I-I mean you fill me up, you know? So like as soon as you’re in there, you’re pressed against my spot and it just makes me crazy.” He shook his hair out and started to ease himself up and down, whimpering at the pressure it put on his prostate. “This is so much better. I’ve never had sex with someone I felt this way about, you know?”

            “Yeah, this is really fucking good.” Otabek groaned, stroking Yuri a little slower as they worked on finding a rhythm together. “I mean Yuri, you look like a fucking angel I swear to God.”

            “You really think so?”

            “Do you not know how beautiful you are?” Otabek said, his voice getting heavier as Yuri began to pick up the pace. “Because there’s a reason I came up to you in the bar the very second I saw you. I mean, fuck, what else do I even compare you to? I’m bad at words, but you look so good.”

            Yuri blushed just at the effort and finally found a rhythm, his head tipping back in pleasure as he guided himself up and down Otabek’s length. He was so warm even in the cold room. This was beyond worth waiting for. He leaned over Otabek and kissed him while he rocked his hips back and forth, licking his mouth open and exploring it. He really liked this. Not that he didn’t love when Otabek fucked him hard and rough, or any of the filthy stuff he was used to, but this was amazing in it’s own way. He felt loved.

            Otabek got a lot more vocal this time around. He kept moaning Yuri’s name in that low voice of his, but when they started to get close to cumming, his voice got a little higher and breathier, taking on a tone Yuri never heard before. “Yura.” He gasped, pushing his hips up against Yuri’s. “Tell me you’re close because I’m-“

            “I’m close.” Yuri panted, sweating as he rolled his hips. “I’m like right fucking there, Beka hold on for like thirty seconds.”

            Otabek dug his nails into Yuri’s hips and whined, Yuri whimpering as he sped up. He was so close and Otabek was hitting his spot so hard at this angle.

            “Nn… Hhh, Beka.” Yuri moaned. “Fuck, I’m so close… I-I’m… I-I’m cumming, fuck!” He gasped as he came hard over Otabek’s fist and his stomach, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. He felt Otabek buck hard into him and finish too and opened his eyes to watch his orgasm face. He loved the way he looked when he was aroused. He did the same silent scream thing that Yuri always did and his face got super red. Yuri slumped over him when he was finished, pressing a line of wet, lazy kisses down his neck. “Otabek.”

            “Wow.” He laughed, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s neck. “Holy shit that felt so much better.”

            “Right?” Yuri smacked a kiss against his cheek and climbed out of his lap, lying back down next to him and snuggling into his side without hesitation. With the dim lighting and the food Otabek had made him a little while ago, he felt sleepy already. “Can I sleep here with you?” He asked, nuzzling his cheek against Otabek’s shoulder.

            “Yeah sure. Let’s just clean up a little first, yeah? We have to get up early and you need to look your best, so we’ll need to shower.”

            “Together?”

            “If you want. In the morning though. I want to fall asleep with you.” Otabek kissed Yuri’s forehead and gave him a little squeeze before he got up and went to the bathroom across the hall. Yuri pulled back the comforter and crawled underneath, sighing at the softness of Otabek’s sheets. Christ, he was sleeping on pure silk.

            Otabek came back and slid into bed next to him, still naked. “Do you have everything you need for tomorrow or do we need to stop by your apartment in the morning?”

            “We’ll have to swing by so I can feed the cat and get my costume.”

            “Alright, so we’ll get up at like six okay?”

            “Okay.” Yuri said, watching as Otabek set an alarm on his phone and set it on the nightstand. “Are you sure you’re okay with me sleeping here?”

            “Yeah I love cuddling. I told you.” Otabek pulled Yuri against him and pressed a few kisses into his hair. “Feel good?”

            “Mhm.” Yuri mumbled, shutting his eyes and holding on to Otabek. “I feel great.”

            “I’m glad we’re doing this.”

            “Me too.”

            “Hey let me take you on a real date soon. Maybe after the competition if it’s early enough, but if it’s not, then tomorrow? I want to take you some place nice.”

            “Okay.” Yuri smiled. “Like where?”

            “Hmm. Let me take you out to dinner, yeah? Maybe like French, or Italian. Then maybe uhh… do you like scary movies?”

            Yuri gave a little nod.

            “Let’s go see that new zombie thing then afterwards.”

            “Okay.” Yuri grinned and leaned up to give Otabek a proper kiss goodnight, wanting to feel those lips one more time before they fell asleep. “I’ll win for you tomorrow.” He whispered, nuzzling his nose against the other boy’s. “I promise.”

            “I’m proud to be with you no matter how you skate, but okay.” Otabek laughed, sliding his hand down Yuri’s back and sighing. “You’re gonna be great.”

            “Thanks Beka.” Yuri planted one last kiss on the corner of his mouth and settled back onto his chest to shut his eyes. He wanted to say all that mushy crap about being in love with him, but that should wait a little while. After all, this was the first real boyfriend he’d ever had. “Sweet dreams.”

            “Mm, you too Yura. Goodnight.”

**

            Otabek wasn’t kidding about the night terrors. At about three in the morning, Yuri almost fell out of bed when Otabek bolted up, accidentally knocking him to the side.

            “Beka?”

            “Shit. Fuck. I-I’m sorry.” Otabek stuttered, reaching over to pull the chord on the lamp and get the light on.

            “No, it’s fine, just uh… What just happened?” Yuri rubbed his eyes and looked at him with blurry tired vision. He was sweating and he kind of looked like he was going to cry. He really looked scared, more so than someone would usually be after a dream. “Whoa, hey.” He said, moving close to him again and putting his arms around him. “You okay?”

            “Y-Yeah.” Otabek breathed, squeezing him hard. “I’m good. Just nightmares.”

            “Do you need me to stay awake with you?”

            “No, it’s fine. Just um… Do you mind if I keep the light on?”

            “Of course not. Here, let me be the big spoon.”

            They laid back down and Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek from behind, pressing a few kisses against his neck and shoulder to help calm him down.

            “Do you want to talk about it?” Yuri whispered, rubbing his hand in little circles over Otabek’s abs.

            “It’s okay. I just want to go back to sleep, but thanks for being so sweet.” Otabek tugged the comforter up over their shoulders and put his hand over Yuri’s, lacing their fingers together. “Sorry for waking you.”

            “Don’t worry about it.” Yuri leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Wake me up if you need anything at all, okay? I’m right here.”

            “You’re so fucking sweet.” Otabek breathed. “Goodnight again.”

            “Mm goodnight, Beka.” Yuri said, nuzzling his nose against his neck. “Sleep tight.”

**

            In the morning, they showered together and Otabek, despite being exhausted, pretty much gave him the works to get him relaxed for the competition. He rimmed him for a good five minutes, then gave him a blowjob, and Yuri had zero anxiety about the free skate by the time they got dressed. They swung by the apartment to feed the cat and get Yuri’s costume, then headed off to the arena.

            “Nervous?” Otabek asked as they left the car, carrying Yuri’s bag for him.

            “Not after that shower. And last night. I feel really good.” Yuri thought about taking Otabek’s hand, but he wasn’t sure if Otabek wanted to do that stuff in public. “Is it okay if we tell people? Or do you want to keep it kind of secret for now.”

            “Um, I’m a little nervous about backlash for the whole gay thing, but you can tell all our friends and stuff. Let’s just keep it from the public.”

            “Okay.” Yuri nodded. “You know Victor and Yuuri are your friends too.”

            “Really?”

            “Of course. Do you want to hang out with us sometime?” They made it to the doors and Yuri held it open for him.

            “I’d love that.” Otabek grinned. “For real?”

            “Wow you’re kind of dork now that we’re not trying to impress each other.” Yuri glanced around to make sure no one was looking then planted a kiss on Otabek’s cheek. “I like it.” He nudged him in the side and held the door open so they could walk into the back of the arena and head for the locker rooms where Victor and Yuuri were the only ones left. Victor took forever to get ready and Yuuri always waited for him

            “Hey guys.” Yuri smiled when he walked inside, in too good of a mood to be sarcastic or snippy with anyone.

            “You seem happy.” Victor said, already in costume as he laced up his skates, Yuuri zipping himself into his outfit behind him. “Are you two uhh…”

            “You can’t tell anyone, alright?” Yuri said as he stripped his shirt off and unzipped his duffel bag. “But uh, we’re kind of dating now.”

            “Really?!” Victor beamed, tugging on Yuuri’s arm. “Did you hear that?”

            “Were uhh all you guys waiting on this?” Otabek laughed, watching not too discreetly as Yuri got undressed.

            “A little bit.” Victor shrugged. “Yuri’s crazy about you.”

            “Aw really?”

            “Victor.” Yuri glared, stepping into his costume and pulling it up to slide his arms through.

            “I like that.” Otabek smiled as he walked up behind Yuri and zipped his costume up for him. “Good?”

            “Yeah, thanks.” Yuri blushed.

            “You guys are adorable.” Yuuri said, tying his skates and standing up. “I’m glad you finally told each other how you felt. It was starting to go on for a little too long, you know?”

            “Were we that obvious?” Otabek asked, taking Yuri’s skates out of his bag and handing them to him.

            “A little bit.” Victor shrugged. “But everyone thinks it’s adorable. Even Yakov.”

            “Yakov noticed?!” Yuri exclaimed.

            “Don’t freak out, he just thought it was funny you found someone you got along with.”

            “Yeah he’s kinda mean to everyone else isn’t he?” Otabek teased, sitting down next to Yuri. “You guys should probably get out there. We’ll be out for warm ups in a second.”

            “Ooh, you want to be alone. We get it.” Victor said, sliding his skate guards on and standing up to take Yuuri’s hand. “See you for warm ups. You’ll be great.”

            “Thanks.” Yuri sighed, tugging on his skates and tying them as they walked out the door. “What’d you rush them out for? There’s still a while before warm ups.”

            “I just wanted to be with you a minute before you go out there.” Otabek shrugged. “You feel good about it today?”

            “Yeah, I’m gonna come back. My hip just really hurts from the falls yesterday.”

            “We should have iced it last night.” Otabek grimaced, leaning in to kiss the corner of Yuri’s mouth, leaving little tingles on the skin there. “Hey I have total faith in you, alright? You’re the fucking ice tiger. You’ll kill it.”

            “Beka.” Yuri laughed. “No one calls me that.”

            “Some people do.” Otabek turned his head and gave Yuri a real kiss, something meant to be short and sweet, but Yuri held him in place as he kissed back, not letting him budge for another few kisses.

            “We’re the last ones, can you just kiss me for a little while?”

            “Just for a minute.” Otabek tugged up the neck on Yuri’s outfit a little to cover a hickey from last night before he let Yuri catch his lips in another kiss.

            “Kiss my neck a little please.” Yuri whispered, leaning his head to the side so Otabek could drag his lips over the skin. “Just no more marks.”

            Otabek snaked his arms around Yuri’s waist to pull him closer and dragged his tongue over the skin that was exposed. “You’re gonna be great.”

            “Yeah?” Yuri breathed.

            “You’re gonna kick Victor’s ass to the moon.”

            They both laughed at that and Yuri pressed his lips to Otabek’s forehead. It was weird, but the littlest cutesy things made his heart skip a lot more than the dirty stuff did. He wasn’t used to having someone to do all this coupley stuff with and it felt so nice to have someone to support him and encourage him before taking the ice.

            “Hey, fuck what I said earlier.” Yuri murmured, nuzzling his nose against Otabek’s. “I want to be able to kiss you and hold your hand when we’re out there. Are you okay with that?”

            “Yeah if it’s what you want.”

            “Okay.” Yuri meant to press one more little kiss to Otabek’s cheek, but at the last second, he couldn’t resist those lips and they sat there like that for another two minutes, just feeling out each other’s mouths. “Come with me and Yakov to the kiss and cry when I’m done. I want you there.”

            “You sure?”

            “Yeah.” He leaned over and rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder, giving him one more squeeze. “I’ll be less anxious.” Yuri stayed there for a moment, just feeling Otabek’s warmth and the strength of his arm, breathing in that comforting earthy scent he always wore before he found the resolve to pull away and stood up. He thought about holding Otabek’s hand when they entered the arena, but decided against it. He didn’t want to hide Otabek, but he didn’t want the focus to be taken off of his skating either. Today was important.

            “You ready?” Otabek asked as they stood before the closed double doors.

            Yuri zipped up his jacket and took a deep breath, shaking his hair out a bit and stretching out his arms before he gave the go ahead and let Otabek hold the door open for him. “Oi!” He shouted, waving over to Yakov as they both walked up to him. “I’m gonna lay off the jumps for the most part in the warm up today. My hip is banged up pretty bad.”

            “How bad?” Yakov frowned. “You know you need to tell me when you’re injured.”

            “I’ll be fine. I just don’t want to fall on it a second time.”

            “Alright.” Yakov shrugged, turning to Otabek and raising an eyebrow. “You’re not skating today.”

            “No, but uh…” Otabek blushed a little and shrugged back. “I came to support Yuri.”

            “Oh so it’s like that now?” He laughed. “Lilia just lost a bet.”

            Yuri rolled his eyes. Had all of team Russia been betting on when they were gonna start dating?

            It was only a minute or so before the announcer called the beginning of warm ups and Yuri headed out to the ice. He felt a lot more confident today, especially with Otabek watching. The free skate mattered more than the short program, so if he skated clean, he’d come back no problem. The podium was at least a guarantee. Plus, every time he looked over at the edge of the ice, there was Otabek smiling at him and waving. He hadn’t had someone who wasn’t a coach come out just to support him since Grandpa died. It made the whole thing a lot easier.

            After warm ups, Yuri retreated to Otabek to watch the skaters before him. Victor would be up first, then Chris, and then Yuri would go before the other Yuuri. He liked skating third. It gave him some time to get his thoughts together, but he didn’t have to wait too long after warm ups to perform. He sat on the bench next to Otabek, tucked under his arm while they watched together. Victor skated flawlessly, not an uncommon feat, but it knocked out his chance for gold.

            “You’re gonna podium, so don’t stress too much. I’m betting on silver for you still.” Otabek said as Chris took to the ice, giving Yuri’s shoulder a squeeze. “It doesn’t take too much to get to the finals for you. Even if you take third here and third at the next one, you’ll still probably have a spot. But still, I doubt you’ll get bronze at all.”

            “Thanks Beka.” Yuri sighed, leaning his head on his shoulder. “I still feel good about this.”

            “You should. Here, give me your jacket. You’re up in a minute.”

            He unzipped it and shrugged it off, handing it to Otabek for safekeeping as he stood up and stretched.

            Chris came off the ice and Yuri took some deep breaths as he waited for his name to be announced.

            “Just be confident in yourself.” Otabek said, standing up behind him and putting his hands on Yuri’s shoulders. “You’re gonna be great.”

            Yuri turned around and leaned in to give him a quick hug just for luck even if made a few people turn and stare. “Thanks for being here.”

            “Don’t worry about it.” Otabek said, hugging him tight for one short moment before Yuri’s name was announced. “Go get ‘em, alright? I’ll be right there when you’re done.”

            “Okay.” Yuri grinned, actually starting to feel more excited than nervous. He wanted to nail this and he wanted to nail it with Otabek watching. He went to Yakov for a few encouraging words then sped onto the ice, enjoying the applause that came with skating on his home terf as he took to center ice.

            His heart raced when his music started and he took off into his choreography, ignoring the ache in his hip as he glided into his first jumping pass, a quad loop that he landed with ease. He really wanted to focus on his musicality especially since that was what Otabek liked best about his skating. For his next program, he wanted to take after him a little bit and skate to some music he connected to a little more. He loved ballet heavy programs because he got to showcase his flexibility, but it wasn’t as fun.

            Yuri slid through his first half easily, landing what few jumps he had there, before he moved into the bonus section. He knew it was a risk, putting three quads in the second half, but if he landed them all, he’d be pretty much assured silver, so he pushed himself, raising both arms on every toe loop, raising one on his lutz to maximize his points. He felt good about this. On his last quad, the flip that they’d worked so hard on perfecting, he nearly fell again, but fought to stay on his feet even if he did touch a hand to the ice. He glided in a spiral position back to center ice for his final spin combination, rotating until his music swelled and he hit his end position, sweating and panting, but grinning none the less.

            “Yuri!” Otabek called from the edge of the ice, clapping his hands and grinning back at him.

            Yuri took off again and rushed to him, nearly tackling the taller boy as he came off the ice and hugged him. “Holy shit.”

            “I knew you’d kill it.” Otabek laughed, kissing the top of Yuri’s head and squeezing him. “That was amazing.”

            Yuri took a moment just to hold him and be held back, relishing in his warmth before he pulled away and took his jacket back from Otabek. Yakov brought him his skate guards and the three of them headed over to the kiss and cry, Yuri taking a seat next to Otabek to wait.

            “Here.” Otabek said, taking Yuri’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “It’s gonna be crazy high.”

            Yuri blushed and squeezed his hand back, taking a few deep breaths. “I feel good.”

            “You should.” Otabek dragged his thumb in soothing little circles over the back of Yuri’s hand until the PA called for the scores.

_“The scores for Yuri Plisetsky of Russia… Two hundred and two point four! He is currently in second place.”_

“Yes!” Yuri cheered, turning and hugging Otabek again as his eyes welled up. “Holy shit that’s my personal best.”

            “Good job, Yuratchka.” Yakov said, clapping him on the back.

            Yuri thanked him then pulled away from Otabek to stand and wave to the crowd. He wouldn’t get gold, but after yesterday’s short program, he was happy to have silver and he didn’t think he’d be knocked down to bronze.

            They left the kiss and cry together and Otabek sat with him while they waited for the competition to finish, holding hands and sitting close.

            “I think we have plenty of time to go get dinner tonight.” Otabek smiled, holding Yuri’s hand tight. “Can I still take you out?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri grinned back at him. He hated how cheesy he was being, but he honestly couldn’t stop himself. He was so fucking happy. All this time, he’d been completely content just having sexual partners. He never thought he’d been missing so much by not loving someone. “I want to go to that Italian place.”

            “You want to see a movie after?”

            “Yeah, let’s see something scary.”

            “Trying to sit close to me?”

            “A little bit.” Yuri ignored all the surrounding people and cameras and leaned in to kiss him, bringing his hand up to cup Otabek’s face and dragging his tongue over his lower lip. “I’m gonna ride your daylights out tonight.” He whispered, nuzzling his nose against Otabek’s for a moment before pulling back.

            “I mean that sounds like a pretty good deal to me.”

            “I’d hope so. My ass is at least worth dinner and a movie.”

            Yuri retained his standing for the rest of the competition and earned silver. He’d train extra hard for the next one and make sure he got gold, but he felt good about securing his place in the finals and he hoped that Otabek would be able to make it there too. He went through the podium ceremony and did a short interview afterwards before he ran off to go on their date night.

            They stopped by Yuri’s apartment first and he changed into some tight shorts and a tank top, throwing on the tiniest bit of eyeliner and putting his hair up before going back to meet Otabek in the living room.

            “Yuri you’re going to freeze to death.” Otabek laughed. “I don’t know if the restaurant will let you in.”

            “But I look good.” Yuri shrugged, dropping into a split and putting his hands on his hips. “You really want me to change?”

            “Alright stop rubbing your flexibility in my face. Put a coat on.”

            Yuri sighed and pushed himself back up, grabbing a black coat that went down to his thighs and covering up with that. “This is a lot less sexy.”

            “Yeah, but it’s a lot more cute.” Otabek said, picking Potya up from the floor and kissing the top of her head. “How are you, Little Lady?”

            Potya mewed in response and Yuri’s heart melted. “Do you want to come back here after the movie?”

            “To spend the night?”

            “If you want.” Yuri blushed. “You don’t have to or anything.”

            “Of course I want to.” Otabek blushed a little bit too and set the cat down, walking up to give Yuri a kiss on the side of his neck. “I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow.”

            “Oh. Uhh I actually have to get up early tomorrow for a ballet class. Are you practicing tomorrow?”

            “Yeah I’ll be there all day. I can wake up early with you. I don’t mind.”

            “Okay, well I’ll be at the rink after class, so.” Yuri shrugged.

            “Since when do you do ballet classes?”

            “I usually start going to Lilia’s class mid-season, so I can stay flexible through the whole season even when competition picks up and practice dies down. You could come with me some time if you want.”

            “Maybe another day when I’m not struggling to touch my toes. I’ll give you a ride in the morning though.” Otabek cocked his head towards the door. “Let’s get going.”

            Yuri really was freezing cold even with the coat on, but riding on the back of Otabek’s bike, he didn’t care. He hugged tight and let Otabek shield him against the wins as they rode downtown to the restaurant.

            “This always messes up my hair.” Yuri said when they parked, taking his helmet off and reaching up to fix it.

            “You look fine.” Otabek said as they walked together towards the door, leaving their helmets chained to the bike.

            Yuri sighed at the warm air when they walked inside, savoring the comfort as Otabek talked to the hostess and requested a table in the back. She seemed to get the message and complied without giving any weird looks, leading them through the restaurant to a table in the back without too many others sitting close by. It was really nice. The lights were dim and the soft glow of the candle at the center of the table made Otabek look really handsome when they sat down across from each other.

            Dinner was amazing. Otabek ordered for him, so Yuri could try his favorite and they spent the whole time playing footsy under the table, laughing, sneaking quick kisses when they thought no one was looking. They talked a lot about Otabek’s program and some final touches to make before he had his first major competition at the Internationeaux De France. Yuri had no conflicting competitions during those few days, so he promised to fly with Otabek to go support him.

            When they went to the movies, Yuri put up the arm rest between them and took his coat off so the outfit he’d worn wouldn’t go to waste.

            “Do you get scared easily?” Otabek asked, hooking his arm around Yuri’s shoulders.

            “No.” He said, crinkling his nose although he knew he was a sucker for jump scares. “You?”

            “Nah.”

            Yuri leaned his head on Otabek’s shoulder as the movie started and kept one hand on his thigh, his skin still tingling where they touched. He was so cozy being held. The movie wasn’t even that bad at first. Zombies didn’t really scare him, but around the halfway point, the jump scares started and one got him bad enough that he had to snuggle into Otabek a lot closer just to feel better.

            “You okay?”

            “I’m fine.”

            “You sure? You’re trembling a little bit.” Otabek said, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s forehead. “We don’t have to stay.”

            “No, no it’s okay. Really.” Yuri was definitely going to have nightmares, but Otabek was staying over, so it wasn’t a big deal.

            “Okay, try to take your mind off of it for this part maybe.”

            “Yeah.” Yuri sighed, glancing down so he wasn’t looking at the screen. His hand was pretty far up Otabek’s thigh he noticed. The theater was almost empty too. Maybe he could… Yuri slid his hand over and cupped Otabek’s bulge through the denim, pressing down the heel of his palm.

            “Yuri.” Otabek blushed. “You shouldn’t-“

            “Shh.” He moved his hand back and forth, rubbing him through the material until he felt him harden.

            “Fuck, you’re a little crazy. You know that?”

            “I know.” Yuri smiled, pressing a few kisses to Otabek’s neck as he squeezed his bulge. “Can I?”

            Otabek bit his lip and nodded, keeping his eyes on the screen as he let Yuri touch him. “It hurts a little.”

            “Sorry.” Yuri said, dragging down Otabek’s zipper, expecting to be able to touch him through his boxers or something, but he wasn’t wearing any. “What the fuck, have you been commando all day?”

            “It’s comfortable.” Otabek shrugged, but even in the dark, Yuri could see how red his face was. “I didn’t think we’d be doing this kind of thing until after the date you big perv.”

            “You’re calling me a perv? Your dick has been out like all day.” Yuri leaned up and nibbled on his ear a little, keeping his voice low so no one would hear, even if there were only about five other people around the theater. “If you want me to be a perv, I can do that pretty easily.” There wasn’t anyone in their row, or in the rows behind him, so Yuri just licked his lips and bent down, taking Otabek fully in his mouth.

            “Yura.” Otabek whispered, his hands immediately tightening in Yuri’s hair. “Fuck, I hate you. We’re gonna get caught.”

            Yuri swallowed around him and bobbed his head up and down in little motions, using his tongue as much as he could. He didn’t want to make any dramatic motions that would call attention, so he focused on the tip, licking and sucking that part while Otabek struggled to stay silent. He really loved this. The way Otabek’s thighs twitched and his hands clutched his hair as Yuri sucked him. He even liked the taste. It wasn’t long at all before Otabek bucked his hips up a tiny bit and he came silently onto Yuri’s tongue, twitching and red-faced, but managing to keep his mouth shut.

            Yuri swallowed everything he released and pulled back up, grinning at him with wet lips. “That was pretty fast, Beka.”

            “Fuck off, you’re the worst.” Otabek laughed, fumbling to zip his pants back up. “I’m gonna make fun of you for being scared now.”

            Yuri rolled his eyes and tucked himself back under Otabek’s arm, his head back on his shoulder as he turned his attention back to the movie. “Don’t roast me when I just sucked your dick in public.”

            They went back to Yuri’s after the movie and had real sex to celebrate his medal. As usual, Yuri was wrecked and exhausted after, but completely satisfied and in love. They fell asleep together, undressed, tangled up with one another, with Potya sleeping at the foot of the bed, It was freezing outside, but Yuri was warm and the bed was soft. He hoped they’d start doing this every night.


	7. Chapter Seven

            Yuri woke up just like he had the night before, to Otabek tossing and turning beside him, covered in cold sweat. “Hm?” Yuri yawned, pushing himself up and shaking Otabek’s shoulder. “Beka, wake up.”

            Otabek’s eyes stayed closed and he twitched a little.

            “Beka.” Yuri shook him harder until Otabek’s eyes flew open and he bolted up, his chest heaving as he looked around the room. “Hey are you okay?” He asked, reaching out to comfort him, but Otabek flinched away. “Oh. Sorry.” Yuri gulped, pulling his hand back.

            “Fuck, no, no, I’m sorry.” Otabek sighed. “I didn’t mean to do that.” He moved closer to Yuri and hugged him, burying his face in the blonde’s neck.

            “Hey you’re really shaking.” Yuri frowned, stroking his back and pressing a few kisses into Otabek’s hair. He really liked how easy this physical affection and emotional closeness came since they’d become such good friends before dating. It was nice to be able to comfort him without being nervous. “Do you want to talk about it?”

            Otabek shook his head.

            “You sure?”

            “Y-Yeah, fuck. Sorry for doing this to you like twice in a row. Fuck.” Otabek pulled away and rubbed his eyes while Yuri reached over to turn the light on.

            “I have a TV in here. Do you want me to stay up with you a little while?”

            “No, you have an early day tomorrow. I don’t want to keep you up.”

            “I don’t mind.” Yuri grabbed the TV remote off the nightstand and flicked it on, turning to some cartoons before he snuggled in close to Otabek and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah.” Otabek sighed.

            “I mean, what do you usually dream about?”

            “Bad things happening to my sister and stuff and I’m not there to help.” Otabek mumbled, kissing the top of Yuri’s head. “Go back to sleep. I don’t want to keep you awake.”

            “Beka, I really don’t mind. You’d stay up if I was having nightmares.”

            “Fair enough.” Otabek smiled a little and hugged Yuri a bit tighter. “I’m glad you’re not running off now that you know what a wimp I am.”

            “Shut up, I still think you’re cool and strong and stuff. I mean you saw me cry yesterday.”

            “Aw yeah that was cute.” Otabek nuzzled his nose against Yuri’s hair and rubbed his back a little. “I really like holding you.”

            “I really like being held by you.” Yuri smiled. His eyes burned with the effort of staying awake, but he didn’t mind at all. This felt too good. “You know you can sleep over here whenever you want. I really like having you here.”

            “Yeah? You’re always welcome at my place too. I mean, you’re my best friend. You’re my boyfriend too, but still my best friend you know? Do you want a key to my place?”

            Yuri’s heart skipped. “Really?”

            “Yeah of course. I kind of hate living alone. I feel better whenever you drop by.”

            Yuri could feel himself blushing, so he hid his face in Otabek’s neck. “I’ll give you a key to my place too. Come whenever you want.”

            “I think I can fall back asleep if you stay close.” Otabek said, letting go of him for a moment and sliding down the bed, laying with his head rested on Yuri’s chest. “Is this okay?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri whispered, pulling the blankets up to cover Otabek’s shoulders. “Comfy?”

            “Mhm.” Otabek yawned. “Thanks for being so sweet.”

            “Don’t worry about it.” Yuri pressed his lips to the top of Otabek’s head and shut his eyes, his arms wrapped around the other boy. He loved this too. Otabek didn’t always make him the little spoon just because he was smaller or because he was the bottom in the relationship. He felt like Otabek really trusted him too. Everything felt great.

**

            Yuri underestimated how much of an effect it had on him, waking up in the middle of the night. He felt like death when his alarm went off, but he quickly silenced it so it wouldn’t wake Otabek, who was still asleep and curled up around him.

            “Hm?” Otabek mumbled as Yuri pulled away from him.

            “Go back to sleep, I just have to shower.” Yuri whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before he got out of bed, pulling the comforter back up when he left to keep Otabek warm. Fuck, he was so tired and his hip was killing him. He stripped down in the bathroom and winced when he saw the bruise in the mirror. How did he manage to fall on it that hard?

            Yuri swallowed some Tylenol from his bathroom so the pain would bother him a little less during ballet and hopped in the shower to find the water freezing cold. “Shit!” He swore in a harsh whisper, still trying not to wake Otabek. He cranked the shower knob hard to the left and shivered while he waited for it to warm up, but it never did. Fuck his stupid landlord. The hot water was always out and it was freezing outside. Yuri shut the water off and glared as he stepped back out of the shower, quickly drying himself off as his teeth chattered. Russia was not a place where hot water could run out. He’d probably get sick now.

            Yuri walked back into the bedroom and changed quickly into his tights and a long sleeved t-shirt to try and warm up.

            “You okay?” Otabek mumbled from the bed, still half asleep.

            “There’s no hot water.” Yuri huffed. “I’m about to freeze to death.”

            “Oh shit. Come back to bed for a minute, let me warm you up.”

            “No, I won’t be able to get back up.”

            “I’ll make you get back up in a second, just come warm up. You’ll get sick.”

            Yuri sighed and looked over the boy in his bed. Otabek was still naked and his hair was all over the place. He looked so cute and inviting. A few minutes wouldn’t hurt. He crawled back into bed and grinned when Otabek hugged him right against his chest, rubbing his hand over Yuri’s back to get him nice and warm.

            “Good?”

            “Great.” Yuri breathed, tucking his head into the crook of Otabek’s neck, wet hair and all. “Don’t let me fall asleep. Lilia gives me hell if I’m late.”

            “I won’t. Just let me warm you up.” Otabek slid down and pressed a few kisses to Yuri’s neck. “I can still make you breakfast if you want. We have a little time.”

            “It’s alright. I feel kind of queasy.”

            “Aw, really?” Otabek put a hand on Yuri’s forehead. “Hm. Well I can take a break from practice any time today if you need to be picked up early or something. Don’t push yourself.”

            “It’s fine, I’ll power through. Can you give me a ride to the dance studio though?”

            “Yeah of course.” Otabek turned his head and gave Yuri one proper kiss on the lips before he pulled away to put on his clothes from the night before. “Sure you don’t want to eat?”

            “Yeah.” He felt bloated if he had a big breakfast and he hated feeling fat at the dance studio where everyone was such a toothpick. “Can we go right now? I can’t be late.”

            “Sure.” Otabek yawned, tying his shoes and taking the keys to his bike out of his pocket. “I’ll go fast.”

**

            Yuri had a feeling things were going to keep going wrong today. The bruise on his hip was really deep and it was killing him just sitting on the back of Otabek’s bike. They left early, but got caught in traffic on the way there.

            “I’m sorry.” Otabek sighed as they sat at the traffic light.

            “Not your fault. Just traffic.” Yuri shrugged. He was annoyed, but he didn’t want to take it out on Otabek.

            “Is she gonna give you a ton of shit?”

            “Yeah, but it’s fine. I’ll deal with it.”

            “Shit. I’m really sorry, Yura.”

            “Don’t be.”

            They made it to the studio a half hour late and Yuri’s stomach was bothering him a lot more. He didn’t know what was up, if it was something he ate, or if he was getting sick. Otabek had the same dinner as him and he seemed fine.

            “I’m sorry we didn’t get here in time. I’ll see you at practice, okay?” Otabek said as Yuri hopped off the bike with his bag.

            “Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you later.” Yuri gave him a quick kiss goodbye to make them both feel better and ran off to the studio.

            Lilia’s room was usually the very first one on the left of the front doors, but when Yuri went to pull the door open, he saw a piece of paper taped to the wood.

            _“Pipe burst in room. 7 a.m. class moved to Room 3-201.”_

            Fucking fuck, that was on the third floor and the elevators never work in the building. Yuri bolted down the hall and cursed under his breath as he leapt into the stairwell and rushed up, wincing at the pain it caused the deep bruise on his hip. By the time he reached the third floor, his stomach was cramping and he was panting, already sweaty and still with wet hair when he burst into the studio room. Everyone was already in the middle of a song when he burst in and just about every head turned towards him.

            “Shit, sorry.” Yuri breathed when Lilia stopped the music, his face red as the girls glared at him, the few boys in the class looking at him with a little more sympathy.

            “Yuratchka, you do not walk into my class twenty minutes late. Turn around and go home.”

            “What? Seriously?” Yuri glared. “I don’t control the traffic, can I just jump in?”

            “How? You were late and you missed the new steps.”

            “I can pick it up!” He groaned. “Lilia, really?”

            She rolled her eyes. “Go stretch and warm up in the corner. Watch everyone else for the new steps and jump in when you can do them without messing up the entire group.”

            Yuri sighed, but took what he could get and went to the corner to drop into a split, reaching to his side to stretch himself out while he watched the others. Ugh, maybe Otabek was right and he was pushing himself a little too hard. There was no reason he should get up and go to a ballet class the morning after a competition with his stomach feeling sick. And seriously, that was starting to kill him. What the fuck was up with that?

            He stretched out as best he could and watched carefully for the steps until he could join back in. He wished Otabek was there too. Things were a lot more fun when he had a friend with him, or well, a boyfriend. Otabek was still his best friend, so it felt kind of funny calling him a boyfriend.

            Yuri pushed hard, but with the pain in his hip and stomach, he struggled through it. He had trouble holding his balance and he wobbled in his poses, Lilia berating him every time he wavered too much.

            “What on Earth is wrong with you today Yuratchka?”

            “I’m sorry, I’m sick I think.” Yuri panted as he held his ankle up above his head, balancing on one foot and his thigh trembling with the effort, something that rarely ever happened to him with all the strength in his legs.

            “Well don’t puke in my studio.”

            Yuri put his leg down and sighed, doubling over with his hands on his knees. “I’m fine. Give me a minute.”

            “This isn’t usual for you, but don’t show up like this any more. If you’re sick, stay home.”

            Yuri waved her off and took a deep breath as he raised himself back up on pointe. “It’s fine.”

            He pushed his way through dance practice, too embarrassed to quit, but he felt stupid for doing it. He was really nauseous, but maybe the cold at the rink would make him feel better and Yakov would never let him skip practice, so he called an uber to take him to the ice rink when class let out. Otabek had texted him to ask if he got in any trouble for being late and if he was feeling okay which made Yuri feel better about going to practice. Skating with Otabek would cheer him up.

            “Yura!” Otabek beamed when Yuri walked in, standing on the side of the rink, taking a water break. “Hey.”

            “Hey.” Yuri smiled back at him, walking up to melt into a hug.

            “Aw, what’s up with you?”

            “I’m having a really shitty day. My stomach’s killing me.”

            “Yuri, go home. There’s no reason for you to practice today.” Otabek said, still hugging him and nuzzling his nose against Yuri’s hair.

            “I wanted to come see you.” Yuri can feel Otabek’s hand pressing into the small of his back and he doesn’t want to pull away. His stomach hurt a lot less like this.

            “No loving it up at my rink.” Yakov scolded, skating to the edge of the ice. “Yuri I want you to spend today on your flip, so get going. Otabek, let’s finish your footwork.”

            “Got it.” Otabek said, letting go of Yuri, but planting a quick peck on his cheek before he skated away.

            Yuri plopped down on the bench to get his skates on, but mostly trying to hide how red his face was. He couldn’t believe Otabek actually liked doing all that cutesy stuff with him considering how they’d met. It made him happy to think someone liked him for more than his body.

            He headed out to the ice to practice his flip, but the downside of that was he’d fall on nearly the same place every time.

            “Bitch!” Yuri swore when he fell right on his hip again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He was glad Victor wasn’t at the rink today to see him fall on his ass so much.

            “You okay?” Otabek called from the other side of the ice and Yuri waved him off as he pushed himself back up and practiced a few steps before going in to the jump again.

            He was getting better at it. He landed it three times in a row, but fell on the fourth and hit that bruise again hard enough to bring tears to his eyes and the pain made him more nauseous, which made it harder for him to focus on jumping and made him fall again. That was the one that really got him, the pain from the already tender injury shooting through his whole body and suddenly he really, really felt like throwing up, so much that he couldn’t stand up.

            “Yuri?”

            Yuri ignored him and stayed where he was, positioned on all fours on the ice trying to keep his stomach from lurching. _Don’t fucking puke in front of your coach and your boyfriend. Keep it together_.

            “Hey, are you alright? Seriously, you don’t look good.”

            Yuri didn’t want to open his mouth. He’d puke with any sudden move.

            “Yuri?”

            Fuck, couldn’t Otabek take a hint? He couldn’t fucking talk right now.

            “Seriously, what’s going on with you?”

            Jesus Christ. “Fuck off, god dammit I’m trying not to fucking puke.” Yuri swore at him before clamping a hand over his mouth and choking back a dry heave. Fuck, his stomach really hurt and so did the injury on his hip. He didn’t even want to stand up.

            “Sorry...”

            Yuri stayed there, trembling a little with the effort of not vomiting before it finally passed enough that he was able to push himself onto his feet again, although he struggled to stay balanced once he was up.

            “You okay?” Otabek asked, but the eager concern in his voice was gone, replaced by something sad and mumbling.

            “I have to go home.” Yuri sighed. “I’m sick and this bruise is hurting me really bad I think something’s really hurt.” He pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked up at Otabek, his heart sinking at the sad expression on his face. Shit, he was used to talking like that to Victor and Yuuri, but he’d never sworn at Otabek before. He forgot that Otabek never really saw the angry side of him that everyone else was usually faced with.

            “Um…” Otabek sighed too and ran his hand through his hair. “I was just trying to check on you. You don’t have to curse at me like that.”

            “Shit.” Yuri grimaced. “Beka…”

            “Just go home. I’ll leave you alone.” Otabek shrugged and turned his back, skating a few feet forward before Yuri stumbled after him and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

            “Wait, wait, I’m sorry.” Yuri rambled, his voice wobbling a little. He wanted to fucking cry. This day was shit. First that disaster of a dance class, now he was seriously ill, and he’d made his injury a lot worse. “I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m having a horrible day, don’t be mad.”

            Otabek must have sensed that tone in Yuri’s voice from hearing him cry a few days ago because he turned right around with that kindness and concern back in his brown eyes. “Are you really hurt bad?”

            Yuri nodded and blinked back the few tears in his eyes. “A-And I think I’m gonna throw up any second. I’m sorry, I was just about to puke and I couldn’t respond to you and I was mean. I’m sorry.” He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up at Otabek with the hope he’d forgive him. Yuri was so fucking anxious about things going wrong with this relationship. It’d kill him if he fucked things up. “Please don’t be mad at me. Really, I’m sorry.”

            “You’re really having an awful time today.” Otabek sighed, sliding Yuri closer to him so he could kiss his forehead. “Go home and rest. I’ll come by when I’m done.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah as long as you’re okay with that. I mean, do you want me to?”

            Yuri nodded and sniffled a tiny bit when he leaned in to give him a short kiss on the lips, wanting to connect with him once before leaving. “Tell Yakov why I’m leaving please.”

            “I got it. Escape while you can, yeah?” Otabek smiled at him and reached out to give Yuri’s hips a squeeze before he pulled away. “I’ll see you later.”

            Yuri felt relieved that he hadn’t caused a fight or anything, but he still felt like shit, so he sped off to leave before Yakov could give him too much crap for doing so. God, what a fucking day and it was barely the afternoon. With his luck, the apartment probably wouldn’t have hot water still, so he wouldn’t even be able to take a bath to feel better.

            He ordered a ride back to the apartment and spent the better part of two hours lying on the floor by the toilet. He was the worst with stomach viruses. He hated puking and held it back as best he could, but he knew if he’d just let himself vomit that he’d feel better.

            As the day went on, he felt his temperature getting hotter and his stomach pain got worse and worse. He left the door unlocked for Otabek, but for the time being, he curled up with Potya on the bed and tried not to cry. Yuri fucking hated how easily he cried. He worked so hard to get rid of that stupid reputation of being a fairy, but it was such a short trip for him to tear up. He was about to move to the bathroom again to try and force himself to puke, when he heard the doorknob turn and stopped cold. Fuck he hadn’t thought Otabek would be able to come for at least another hour. He was in his underwear and a tank top, his hair a wreck, all gross and sweaty from the fever. Shit, Otabek was going to think he was disgusting.

            “Yuri?” Otabek called out as he stepped inside, stopping and blushing when he saw Yuri frozen in the hallway. “Wow, you look uhh…”

            “Fuck. I didn’t think you were coming yet, don’t look at me.”

            “No, I think you look cute. I’ve never seen you like this.” Otabek walked over and put a hand on Yuri’s forehead. “Holy shit, you’re burning up. Did you take something?”

            “No.”

            “Yuri.” Otabek rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna catch your death. Come on, let’s get you back in bed.”

            Yuri blushed and let Otabek lead him back into the bedroom, his heart fluttering when he crawled into bed and Otabek tucked him in. “Sorry for being all gross.”

            “I like seeing you all natural for once.” Otabek shrugged, picking up Potya and putting her on the bed for Yuri to cuddle with. “Stay here.” He walked away to Yuri’s bathroom and Yuri let his eyes wander over his body as he went. He liked how cute he looked in his practice outfits. Otabek was always wearing jeans and shit that hid his ass, but those tights left nothing to the imagination.

            Yuri sighed and curled up with his cat, pressing little kisses against her soft head. She was always really sweet when he was sick.

            “Here.” Otabek walked out with a glass of water and some anti-nausea medication, setting the trash can from the bathroom by the bed in case Yuri had to throw up. “Take it.”

            Yuri gulped down the pills and downed half the water, wincing as he laid back down. “Ugh, I feel shitty.”

            “Do you need anything else?”

            “No.”

            “Okay.” Otabek tugged Yuri’s blanket up a little more to make sure he was covered. “So uhh, I guess I’ll head out then right?”

            “Oh.” Yuri’s heart sank. He was hoping he’d stay and take care of him a little.

            “Are you sure you don’t need anything before I leave?”

            “Um… I mean, do you have shit to do?”

            “No, I just thought you might want to be alone if you were feeling gross.”

            “Well you already saw me looking like this. You can stay if you want to.”

            “Do you want me to?”

            Yuri curled up a little more around Potya. “I mean, yeah.”

            “Really?” Otabek grinned. “Shit I didn’t think you’d want me to.” He shrugged his jacket off and walked around to the other side of the bed, so he could slide right in and get his arms around Yuri, one hand sliding up under his tank top to rub his stomach. “Does that help?”

            Yuri hoped he could blame the redness of his face on his fever and nodded, his heart racing when Otabek pressed a comforting little kiss to the top of his head.

            “Are you too hot?”

            “No, I wanna stay like this.” Yuri breathed, relishing in the soothing feeling of Otabek’s hand on his upset stomach. “You’re probably gonna see me puke if you stay though.”

            “I’ll hold your hair if you need it.”

            “Aren’t you grossed out?”

            “I think you’re adorable when you’re sick.”

            Yuri’s heart thumped.

            “You should probably try and sleep.”

            “I don’t think I can. Can you play some music or something? I like your music.”

            “Yeah? Here, I made a playlist yesterday with a bunch of stuff I thought you would like.” Otabek took his phone out and called it up, putting on a song by some rock band Yuri had never heard before and tossing the phone over in front of Yuri so he could see what was playing if he wanted to.

            “When do you DJ again? I’ve never gotten to go see you do it.”

            “I only do it in the off season, but maybe I’ll find a free night they’ll let me play at if you really want to see me.”

            “I’d like that.” Yuri smiled, taking Otabek’s phone so he could remember what the song was. “Can I take a cute picture of you while we’re here?”

            “I mean, yeah? You’re weird today.” Otabek laughed.

            Yuri went back to his home screen and stopped when he saw the wall paper, his heart skipping a beat. Otabek kept a picture of him as his background?

            “Shit I forgot about that.”

            “You really made me your phone background?”

            “Yeah sorry, I know it’s kind of cheesy.”

            “I love that.” Yuri rolled over in Otabek’s arms and opened his camera so he could take a picture of him. “Don’t be a dick. Smile.”

            “Sorry.” Otabek grinned, letting Yuri take a few pictures and text them to himself.

            “I’m gonna make one of these my background.”

            “What? No way I’m a mess right now. You have so many good pictures of me and you’re gonna use one of those?”

            “Yup.”

            “Yura.” Otabek sighed.

            Yuri took his own phone from the nightstand and set Otabek as his wall paper, holding it up to show him. “I think you look cute.”

            “I don’t, but I forgive you.” Otabek said, taking the phone to inspect the picture a little more. “Gross.”

            “You have no right to call yourself gross while I’m sweating over here.” Yuri took his phone back and was actually going to lean in and kiss him when his stomach lurched and he had to scramble out of bed.

            “Yura?”

            Yuri nearly fell, but he bolted to the bathroom in time to puke into the toilet instead of on the floor, his stomach heaving as it forced up everything he’d eaten last night. He heard Otabek come in behind him and felt those gentle hands holding his hair back as he finished, his throat burning and stomach aching with the effort. Fuck, he did not want Otabek to see him being this nasty.

            “Do you think you’re done?” Otabek asked, kneeling down and rubbing Yuri’s back.

            Yuri sniffled a little bit and nodded, reaching forward to flush the toilet and get rid of it all.

            “I’ll bring your water.” He gave Yuri’s shoulder a squeeze before standing up, going to the bedroom to get his glass before returning and letting him drink.

            “Thank you.” Yuri breathed, gulping the rest of it down and handing him back the cup. “Fuck.”

            “Do you feel better now?”

            “A little bit.”

            “Come on, you should try and sleep.” Otabek helped Yuri up and gave him a minute to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth before leading him back to bed. “Do you still want me in bed with you?”

            Yuri crawled under the covers and gave a weak nod, waiting for Otabek to slide in next to him before he snuggled in close. “Can you stay again?”

            “Over night?”

            “If you want to. I hate being alone when I’m sick.” Yuri nuzzled his cheek against Otabek’s chest and sighed. “I don’t mean to be needy, I just feel like shit and I had a really bad day.”

            “Was dance that bad?”

            “Yeah. Lilia gave me a ton of shit and I kept messing up, but mostly I just made that bruise so much fucking worse at the rink today. Make sure you don’t touch me there when we cuddle.”

            “Oh shit, you should let me see that.” Otabek said, sitting up and pulling back the covers. “I mean I can see it a little, but let me see the whole thing.”

            Yuri rolled onto his back and lowered his underwear on one side to expose the full bruise that had gone from a dark blue to angry purple that pulsed when touched.

            “Jesus Christ, Yuri.”

            “Yeah it really hurts.”

            “Fuck, you’re tough.” Otabek laughed, letting Yuri cover himself again before he pulled him back into his arms. “I can’t believe you went to fucking ballet and tried to go to skating practice when you’re this sick and injured like that.”

            “Eh. What else am I gonna do?”

            “Take a day off for once you freak.” Otabek slid down the bed and pressed a line of kisses down Yuri’s neck. “I love that about you though.”

            “Yeah?” Yuri blushed. “I mean it’s not like you don’t work hard too.”

            “No, but you’re just so crazy strong.” Otabek lifted his head and planted a kiss on Yuri’s cheek. “You inspired me a lot with my skating this month. I think my program would be a lot weaker without you.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Mhm.” Otabek nuzzled his nose against Yuri’s cheek.

            “What’s up with you today?”

            “You’ve never been vulnerable around me other than in, like, a sexual way you know? I’m happy.”

            “Well now you have to let me see you all gross some time.”

            “Fair enough.”

            “Although I do feel like I kind of already saw you all vulnerable and stuff.” Yuri shrugged, blushing when Otabek reached up to play with his hair. “You’re really different when you open up and I like that no one else gets to see that.”

            “Yeah, you’re pretty special.” Otabek sighed, planting a lazy kiss on Yuri’s lips, keeping his mouth closed, but holding him there a moment regardless. Yuri relished in the warmth it brought him and whined a little when he pulled back. “You’re the same way though. You’re all sarcastic and snarky at everyone else, but then we’re alone and you’re just this sweet adorable guy.”

            “You really think that about me? I mean I totally snapped at you earlier.” Yuri grimaced. “I’m sorry again about that.”

            “Everyone snaps a little now and then.” Otabek just gave him another squeeze and pulled the blankets up to cover them. “Try to sleep now, okay? You still have a temperature.”

            “Yeah I’m pretty sleepy. Don’t go please.”

            “I won’t. I could use a nap.” Otabek laughed as they settled in together. “Comfy?”

            “Mhm.” Yuri breathed, shutting his eyes and breathing in that comforting Otabek scent. He felt a lot better. His stomach was still upset, but it wasn’t as unbearable anymore and Otabek was being careful not to brush up against his bruise. He kept himself up for a little while, waiting for Otabek to fall asleep. He just wanted to look at him a little bit. He never took a moment to see how he really looked when he was sleeping.

            Yuri waited until he heard Otabek’s breath even out then pulled back a little, smiling at his sleeping face. His hair was all in his eyes and his cheek was smushed against the pillow. He looked so soft, not like the tough, hard guy who’d picked him up at a skeezy gay bar, although Yuri loved that side of him just as much. Looking at him this way, it made his heart skip and he couldn’t resist just whispering to him since he knew he wouldn’t hear it. He settled back into Otabek’s chest and sighed. “I love you.”

            “…What?”

            “Huh?” Yuri jerked back and looked at him with wide eyes. “You’re still awake?”

            “Uhh yeah.” Otabek blinked. “Did you just-“

            “No.”

            “Yuri.”

            “I didn’t.”

            “Yuri, I heard you.” Otabek smiled while Yuri shook his head. “Hey, come on.”

            “You heard wrong. I was talking to the cat.”

            “Babe.” Otabek cupped Yuri’s face in his hands and kept grinning at him.

            “Babe?” Yuri felt himself blush an even deeper shade of red.

            “Can I call you that?”

            He nodded and looked off to the side, avoiding the look in Otabek’s eyes. “I’m sorry for saying that. I thought you were asleep and I’m delirious from the fever and-“

            “Yuri, I love you too.”

            “Huh?” Yuri turned to meet his eyes that time. “How? I mean we just started dating and-“

            “So? I could say the same to you. We’ve been friends for a pretty good amount of time and we’ve been having sex since we met. It’s not hard to fall in love with you.”

            “Beka.” Yuri had to look away again, so Otabek wouldn’t see him well up.

            “You’re so cute.” Otabek turned Yuri’s face back towards his and kissed him, sealing their closed lips together for a sweet moment before he licked his mouth open.

            Yuri parted his lips for him and curled his tongue around the other boy’s, wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed him back hard, lifting one leg and hooking it over Otabek’s hip just to press closer to him. He felt one stupid tear leak out and make its way down his cheek while they were kissing and he hated himself again for getting so emotional so easily.

            “I’m so happy we can say that now.” Otabek whispered against Yuri’s wet lips when they parted, brushing away the tear with his thumb and kissing the spot where it had been.

            Yuri tucked his head into Otabek’s neck and shut his eyes, squeezing him tight. “Don’t tell anyone I’m like this.”

            “Like what?”

            “I’m always crying over stupid stuff and it’s dumb.”

            “It doesn’t matter, Yura. It’s just the two of us. You’ve seen me cry.” Otabek pressed his lips to the top of Yuri’s head. “I’m never going to tell anyone about stuff we do in private. Be yourself around me.”

            Yuri took a deep breath and nodded, pulling back so he could plant another kiss on Otabek’s chin. “You should probably stop kissing me. The virus might be contagious.”

            “I’ll take the risk. You’re too sweet today.” Otabek sighed. “Now seriously. Get some fucking sleep.”


	8. Chapter Eight

            The next two months were some of the best Yuri had ever experienced. Both of them were having an amazing season, with a gold medal for himself at his second grand prix event, while Otabek was about to debut at the Internationaux De France. They practically lived together, both keeping half of their wardrobe and spare toothbrushes at each other’s apartments, always spending the night together. Otabek had gotten comfortable with Yuuri and Victor too, so he came out to dinner with them often and seemed a lot happier and confident since he’d gotten adjusted to life in Russia. He started going to Yuri’s ballet class too to work on his flexibility. Yuri felt like everything was pretty much perfect. The biggest conflict he could imagine was that they’d probably be skating against each other in the finals, but that was fine. He didn’t think he would lose to Otabek, but if he some how did, that would be okay too and he’d be happy for him. That wasn’t really a feeling he thought he’d been capable of, happy to lose to anyone, but he welcomed it. He was really in love.

            Yuri took the pot of pasta off the stove and shut the heat off, Potya winding between his ankles as he gave it one last stir. Otabek had a late practice, so he decided to make dinner for once and do something nice for him since that night was their three month mark. With the finals coming up, Otabek was a lot more stressed, seeing that it was his first time, but it was still a good bit away. Yuri wanted him to feel good about it.

            “Yura?”

            He heard the front door open and turned around to greet Otabek with a grin. “Hey Beka.”

            “You’re bouncy today.”

            “I’m just in a good mood. I made dinner.”

            “Yeah I can see.” Otabek laughed, walking into the kitchen to give Yuri a kiss hello, his hands coming up instinctually to hold Yuri’s waist. “You look cute in an apron. Is this your housewife get up?”

            “Fuck off, I didn’t want to get sauce on my jeans. The food’s almost done.”

            “Do you mind if we wait a little to eat? I kinda want to settle down from practice and, um.” Otabek shrugged his shoulders. “I kinda want to talk to you about something.”

            “Oh. Yeah, sure.” Yuri said, untying the apron and pulling it off, hanging it on a hook on the wall when they moved to the living room.

            “It’s nothing bad, don’t be stressed.” Otabek laid down on the couch and pulled the younger boy with him, holding him close like always did with his arms locked securely around his waist. “You remember my ex? The one who cheated?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri frowned. Fuck that stupid guy. What kind of a moron would cheat on someone like Beka? “What about him?”

            “Well, he’s kind of moving here?”

            “What?” Yuri’s stomach flipped.

            “Yeah, I mean just by total coincidence, but he is and he reached out to me earlier today.”

            “Reached out how?” Yuri kept his eyes away from Otabek so he wouldn’t give away how much this was worrying him. Otabek wouldn’t just drop him the second he got a chance with a shitty ex like that, would he?

            “Well he apologized a lot and kind of explained what he’d been thinking and, you know, it’s been a while since we broke up and I’m so happy with you and all that I thought maybe I’d give him a chance to be friends? Is that okay?”

            Shit. That wasn’t fucking okay, but Yuri didn’t want to act like some crazy jealous boyfriend. “Um… I don’t know, Beka. That guy really hurt you.”

            “Yeah, but I mean, how would he do that again? I have you, don’t I?” Otabek said, pressing a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head. “He did something shitty a while back, but he’s a good guy Babe. I could use some friends outside of our little skating circle.”

            “I guess, I just don’t really like you hanging around your ex.” Yuri sighed. “But I won’t stop you or anything.”

            “I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

            “It’s not that, I’m just worried for you and stuff.” Of course that was a lie, but what else would he say? He couldn’t brand Otabek as his and only his even if that’s what he wanted to do.

            “Don’t worry about me.” Otabek said, pulling Yuri’s face up so he could give him a kiss, something that always reassured him. “You’ll feel better after you meet him. It’s no big deal.”

            “You’re really gonna forgive him so easily though? I hate that he hurt you.” Yuri huffed, using his index finger to draw little circles on Otabek’s chest through his t-shirt.

            “We were really close. He was my good friend and I don’t like to hold grudges, you know? If he’s reaching out and trying to be a better person, I’m not gonna reject him.” Otabek gave him a little squeeze. “Don’t be jealous, alright? You’re the one I’m in love with.”

            “Okay.” Yuri sighed. He wasn’t happy, but he trusted Otabek.

            “Aw don’t sound like that. Hey you had a rough early practice this morning, why don’t I give you a massage after dinner?”

            “Really?”

            “Mhm. It’ll put you in a good mood tomorrow morning and you won’t be so cranky about waking up early.”

            “Okay.” Yuri smiled a little at that and planted a kiss on Otabek’s jaw. “You staying here tonight?”

            “As long as that’s okay. I know it’s kind of become our routine now, but if you need a night alone, you can just say so.”

            “No, no I like sleeping together. Plus, you get your nightmares.” Yuri climbed off of him and bent down to plant a kiss on his forehead. “Tell me whenever you’re ready to eat and I’ll fix you a plate.”

            “You’ve come a really long way from the kinky dude I met in a bar three months ago.” Otabek laughed, sitting himself up and shrugging his jacket off.

            “What do you mean?”

            “You’ve gotten a little domestic. I like that. Plus, haven’t you noticed that in like the past month, you’ve been in a better mood like all the time and you hardly even snap at Victor and Yuuri anymore.”

            “Oh.” Yuri blushed a bit. He hoped Otabek didn’t see him as a wimp or anything now.

            “No, no it’s good.” Otabek said, standing up to give Yuri’s hips a little squeeze. “I mean you’re still crazy tough, you’re just… I don’t know, you seem less angry lately. I like that you’re happy.”

            “Beka.” Yuri smiled and blushed even harder when Otabek reached up to tuck his hair back behind his ears. “Hey I bought something special for tonight. To celebrate the three month mark and all, I know we aren’t really crazy about anniversaries or anything, but I thought you’d like it.”

            “What is it?”

            “Come to my room.” Yuri said, grabbing Otabek’s wrist to tug him back towards the hall. He lead him into his room and shut the door so Potya wouldn’t wander in and jump on the bed, which she kept doing whenever they had sex with that door open. “Wait here.” He cocked his head towards the bed and went to his dresser to take out what he’d bought, making sure to hide it from Otabek as he took it to the bathroom and locked the door. He’d never worn any kind of lingerie before, but he saw it online and he thought that Otabek might like it. It wasn’t something super crazy, just a black lace thong made of transparent material so everything was pretty visible when he had it on.

            He stripped himself down and slipped into the underwear, taking a moment to fix his hair in the mirror before he opened the bathroom door again to grin at Otabek, who was still waiting on the side of the bed. “Too much?”

            “Fucking hell, I love you.” Otabek laughed. “I mean, Jesus, Yuri.”

            “Yeah?” Yuri stepped up to him and climbed into his lap, straddling Otabek’s thighs and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I thought I’d maybe do something special for you for once.”

            “Aw you do special stuff for me all the time.”

            “Well, I mean like, in bed.” Yuri shrugged, biting his lip when Otabek dipped his hand between his legs to rub through the thin material of the lingerie. “What do you want to do to me?”

            “I kind of just want to do you.”

            “What the fuck else would you do?”

            “No, fuck, I mean like I want to focus on you.” Otabek laughed, ghosting his fingertips over Yuri’s bulge. “Let me rim you a little.”

            “Are you sure you like doing that?”

            “I mean, yeah when it’s you.” Otabek lifted Yuri when he stood up and laid him down on the bed, pulling back to strip himself down to his underwear before crawling over him. “Happy three months.” He smiled before pressing a line of kisses down Yuri’s neck and over his chest, sinking lower with every press of his lips to Yuri’s skin.

            It had become so comfortable and natural for them to do this now. It had always been comfortable, but neither of them had much inhibition at all in bed anymore especially when it came to the emotional stuff. Yuri would babble on about loving him every time they had sex especially at a time like this when Otabek was giving him so much pleasure and focusing so little on himself. He never thought that he’d have better sex in a relationship than he did being single, but it really was mind blowing and now that they’d done it so many times, Otabek knew his body so well that he could absolutely wreck him without even trying.

            Otabek spent a good amount of time teasing him before he got to rimming and by the time he started to blow him, Yuri was already at his limit. After another round, so Yuri could return the favor, they had dinner together and snuggled up in their pajamas to watch a movie. It was disgustingly domestic, but Yuri liked it and it seemed like Otabek did too. He hadn’t realized how much he hated living alone until they fell into this routine.

            “Can I come to your place tomorrow?” Yuri mumbled, half asleep with his head on Otabek’s shoulder as he listened to the movie. “I like your bed better.”

            “Sure, but I won’t be home until the evening.”

            “Why?”

            “I’m gonna go grab dinner with Evan.” Otabek shrugged. “Just to catch up and all. I’ll be back after that though.”

            Yuri rolled his eyes. Dinner? Could that be any gayer? “Are you sure he’s not trying to get back together with you?”

            “I’m sure.” Otabek said, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s forehead. “But if I’m wrong, then I’ll stop seeing him.”

            “Can’t you just be friends with Mila or something?”

            “I didn’t really peg you as the jealous type.”

            “Yeah, well, you pegged me wrong.” Yuri sighed. “Be careful.”

            “Just trust me, Yura.”

            “It’s him that I don’t trust.”

            “You’ve never met him. I’ll introduce you guys some time soon.”

            Yuri rolled his eyes again, but decided to drop it. Maybe he’d go hang out at Victor’s while Otabek went to dinner.

            “I’ll take you on a date this weekend and make up for it, alright? Beach date?”

            “Okay.” Yuri laughed a little and nuzzled his cheek against Otabek’s shoulder. “That sounds fun.” They were in a weird block of warm weather, so they should take advantage while they could.

            “Thanks for everything this evening. The dinner and the surprise and all.” Otabek pulled their shared blanket up a little more and leaned down to give Yuri a proper kiss, just pressing their closed lips together for a sweet little moment that made Yuri feel a lot less nervous about everything. “Let’s work on our ice dance tomorrow at practice. Just for fun.”

            “Okay.” Yuri grinned. “We can do it at exhibition at the end of the season if you want.”

            “Sure, why not?” Otabek pecked his lips one more time just to be cute then reached for the remote to shut off the movie. “Let’s go to bed before you fall asleep on me.”

            “I’m gonna fall asleep on you anyways.” Yuri sighed, giving Otabek one more squeeze before pulling away and standing up. Otabek wasn’t acting any less loving with this other guy back in the picture, so he should stop worrying. “I’m stealing your shirt to sleep in.”

**

            “I’m not crazy to be kind of jealous right?” Yuri grimaced, his feet kicked up on Victor’s coffee table while he sat with Yuuri on the couch. “I mean, he dated this other guy for like years and he’s only known me for a few months.”

            “You’re not crazy, but try to just trust him. It’s hard, but you don’t want him to think that you’ve got no faith in him.” Victor shrugged, one arm wrapped around a half asleep Yuuri’s shoulders. They’d all had an exhausting practice and Yuri came over to chill for a little while Otabek went out to dinner with Evan, mostly trying to distract himself from what they could be up to.

            “I just hate it.”

            “You’re not used to sharing him with anyone.” Victor sighed. “It’s rough. You’ve been his only close friend here and then his boyfriend, so you’ve gotten a hundred percent of his attention this whole time.”

            “Yeah, well… I like it that way.” Yuri huffed. “And this guy hurt Beka so much that he stopped dating anyone until he met me.”

            “Well maybe he feels better letting go of that grudge and all.”

            Yuuri yawned and Victor pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Isn’t he cute?” Victor laughed.

“Gross.”

            “You and Otabek are just as bad.”

            “We are not.”

            “You’re ice dancing together.”

            “You guys did that last year.” Yuri said, rolling his eyes. “I mean have you seen his arms? He can lift me with like one hand.”

            “I’m not judging.” Victor shrugged.

            “Mm, Vitya come to bed with me.” Yuuri mumbled, nuzzling his cheek against Victor’s shoulder.

            “He forgets where he is when he’s tired, sorry.” Victor smiled, shifting his shoulder a little to keep Yuuri awake. “Yuuri, it’s barely even seven o’clock.”

            “We got up early.” He yawned.

            “It’s alright, I’m gonna head to Otabek’s and wait for him to get back.” Yuri said, standing up from their chair. “Could I maybe get a ride?”

            “Yeah sure, I’ll drop you off.” Victor pulled away from Yuuri and bent down to give him a little kiss. “Go to bed Cutie. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

            “Mmkay.” Yuuri mumbled, curling up on the sofa without Victor.

            Yuri rolled his eyes, but it was cute how Yuuri got around Victor. He was the same way with Otabek now and he never imagined he’d identify with the sappiness Yuuri and Victor always displayed.

            Victor drove him to Otabek’s and tried to give him a little pep talk about how Otabek never shut up about him and how Yuri shouldn’t worry about him making friends even if it’s with an ex. Yuri believed him, but he still just felt worried. He didn’t think this guy just wanted to be friends. _Stupid fuck, breaking Otabek’s heart then dragging him back into his life_.

            He thanked Victor for the ride when they arrived and went upstairs, tidying up Otabek’s place a little bit just to be nice and so they wouldn’t have any chores to do when the weekend started and they had their beach date. That would be really nice, just the two of them. Maybe they’d find a little cove to go to that wouldn’t be so crowded.

When the front door opened, Yuri went straight to greet Otabek, eager to hear if anything had gone wrong at dinner. “Hey Beka.” He smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek and closing the door behind him. “I cleaned up a little.”

            “That’s not like you.” Otabek said, but he was smiling too as he shrugged his jacket off and hung it up. “Thanks though. Did you eat?”

            “Yeah I went over to Victor’s for a little. How was dinner?”

            “It was great. He’s like a whole new person.” Otabek said as he kicked his shoes off. “He was super nice and it was just great to see someone from home.”

            “Yeah?” Fuck, Yuri should be happy for him, but he’d really been hoping it wouldn’t go well and Otabek would stop seeing this guy. “Uh that’s great. Do you um…” He shrugged and put his hand on Otabek’s shoulders, tilting his head so his hair would fall out of his eyes and he’d look a little cuter. “You have a minute for me?”

            “Yeah, what do you want?” Otabek smiled at him, flashing that heartwarming look that made Yuri’s heart skip every time he was on its receiving end.

            “Mm, I’m game for whatever you want to do.” Yuri said, stepping a little closer and nuzzling their noses together. “Maybe I could just suck you off right here.”

            “So this is you jealous, huh?”

            Yuri rolled his eyes. “I’m not jealous.” He was, but he didn’t like that Otabek thought that was the only reason he was trying to have sex. They had a really sexual relationship. It wasn’t out of the ordinary.

            “It’s fine, I think it’s really cute.”

            “I’m not trying to have sex with you because I’m jealous. It’s just been a long day.” Yuri sighed, pulling away from him. “Nevermind.”

            “Wait, I didn’t mean anything by that. I’m just teasing, hey.” Otabek reached back out and took Yuri’s hand bringing it up to his lips so he could kiss it, something that always made Yuri’s face turn red. “Listen, I know you’re jealous, yeah? I’ve been thinking about it a lot today, so I wanted to reassure you somehow.”

            “Yeah?” Yuri blushed. “I’m really not that jealous, Beka. I just-“

            “I know, I know, but I wanted to say this to you.” Otabek flashed that smile again and turned Yuri’s hand over, pressing his mouth against the center of his palm and shutting his eyes as he kissed it.

            Yuri felt his face warm even more and watched as Otabek held his hand against his lips for a long moment, his heart thumping

            “Менің жүрегім сенің қолдарыңда.” Otabek murmured when he let go of Yuri’s hand.

            “I-I don’t understand.” Yuri blinked.

            “It’s something we say in Kazakhstan. It sounds cheesy translated, but um… It basically means that my heart’s in your hands, but it’s this really precious saying, it’s like wedding vows level shit and uh, I never said that to Evan, or anyone, but I want to say it to you. I was thinking about it today and I just want you to know how strongly I feel about you, so maybe you won’t be so worried about me being friends with an ex.”

            “Holy shit.” Yuri whispered, looking down at his hand. Maybe he really was being an idiot with the jealousy shit. “Beka…”

            “I love you, alright? More than I ever loved Evan.” Otabek leaned in and smacked a kiss against Yuri’s cheek. “Can I take you to bed still?”

            Yuri had no clue how to say what he felt, so he just nodded and followed Otabek to the bedroom, heart pounding and the palm of his hand still tingling. Otabek seriously loved him. He felt it. Fuck being anxious. He trusted Otabek to be around an ex-boyfriend. This relationship was real.

            Yuri hated how much of a sap he was, but he cried a little when they made love after that, just a few tears that leaked out when he got too overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. No one had ever said shit like that to him before and he felt bad for having any doubts at all about this incredibly sweet and caring boy that cared so much about making Yuri feel secure in their relationship. He nearly screamed during his orgasm, clinging onto Otabek like his life depended on it until they collapsed in bed together and Yuri refused to let him up.

            “Beka?” Yuri asked in a soft voice, his head resting on his chest.

            “Hm?”

            “I’m sorry for being weird about this whole thing. I trust you and if you want me to ever meet Evan too, I’ll do that.” He nuzzled his cheek against Otabek’s smooth skin and sighed. “I don’t have any reason to be jealous.”

            “I’m glad you feel that way now.” Otabek smiled, one hand rubbing down Yuri’s back. “I’ll introduce you guys at some point. You wanna go play some video games and shit before we go to bed for real?”

            “Just one more minute.” Yuri sighed, hugging him a little tighter. “I feel too lucky to be here right now.”


	9. Chapter Nine

            Yuri managed to let go of his worries about Evan after that night and put his trust in Otabek. He did a teensy bit of Instagram snooping to see how the guy looked, so he’d recognize him, but after that, he just let it go.

            When they went to the beach, Otabek took him to a place he’d read about online, a tiny inlet surrounded by implanted mangroves to make it private and they spent the whole day there, alternating between laying on the sand together and swimming in the cold ocean. Otabek was as handsy as ever, always picking him up and kissing him every two seconds. Since they had the place to themselves they got a little bit dirty in the ocean, but Yuri liked that thrill of doing that sort of thing in public. Lying on the sand after the sun set in front of them, Yuri took Otabek’s hand and kissed his palm to return the sentiment Otabek gave him the night before and they laid there together on the blanket until it got dark.

            After that, it was pretty smooth sailing. Otabek would go out with Evan to hang out every now and then, but he’d come back to Yuri every night at either one of their apartments. It was a little silly that they were always sleeping over and not living together, but Yuri liked sharing a bed with him and he knew Otabek needed someone there when he had his nightmares.

            Yuri flew with Otabek to France to support him at his season’s debut which resulted in just another love filled weekend, both of them deciding to stay an extra two days in Paris with just the two of them.

            “I wish we could never leave here.” Yuri breathed, lying on his side in the hotel room bed, looking over at Otabek’s face. It was their last night in Paris and he would just kill to stay one more day. He was sore between his legs from the constant sex, but he didn’t mind at all and he felt as comfortable as ever lying there, a little wet between his thighs from the aftermath.

            “Me too.” Otabek smiled, reaching one hand over to hold Yuri’s cheek, running his thumb over the smooth skin. “You look so pretty in the light like this.”

            “Yeah?” Yuri felt himself blush, but he wasn’t too embarrassed about it. He couldn’t be with Otabek looking at him like that. He had the kindest eyes in the world. Yuri couldn’t even imagine what he’d be like if he got angry.

            “I have something I want to give you tonight.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I bought something a little while back, but I wanted to wait until now after we’d have all this time with just ourselves and I kind of didn’t expect to get that silver medal the other day, so I think this is the perfect time to show you.” Otabek took his hand away and leaned in to give Yuri one more teasing kiss with parted lips and just a little tongue before getting out of bed.

            Yuri watched him from the bed, his heart thumping as he watched Otabek rummage through his suitcase. “Should I be worried right now?”

            “No you’re gonna love it.” Otabek laughed as he took out a long black jewelry box, taking it back to bed and sitting next to Yuri again.

            “What did you-“

            “I always see you staring at Victor’s and Yuuri’s and I know you won’t admit it, but you’re a little jealous of theirs and even though these aren’t engagement rings, I thought maybe we could have our own.” Otabek took the lid off of the box to reveal a pair of matching silver rings. “Is it too much?”

            “Holy shit.” Yuri grinned, gaping at the jewelry. They looked like they’d cost a fortune, Otabek must have been saving up just to buy them. He took one and slid it onto his ring finger. It was a tiny bit tight, but he liked that better, knowing it wouldn’t fall off by accident. “Beka, you didn’t have to do that. These look really expensive.”

            “It’s fine, I want you to have it.” Otabek slid his on and put his hand next to Yuri’s so they could see them. “Wanna rub it in Victor’s face when we get back?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri laughed, throwing his arms around Otabek’s neck to give him a thank you kiss that took the breath out of both their lungs. “I love you.” He murmured, smiling as he nuzzled his nose against Otabek’s. “I can’t believe you’ve turned me into such a softie like this.”

            “I like that you’re so sweet when we’re alone. I love you too.” Otabek gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him tight like he always did, letting Yuri breathe in that scent he loved so much. “You wanna take a shower before we pack up?”

            “Yeah, in a minute.” Yuri said, not quite ready to let go of him yet. He used to think he’d never get married, but holy shit if Otabek proposed to him, Yuri couldn’t imagine saying no even if they were too young for that. “I like it here a lot better than St. Petersburg.”

            “Yeah? Maybe we’ll move to Paris one day.”

            “Yeah.” Yuri sighed, smiling at the thought of Otabek seeing a future with him too. “One day.”

**

            “Suck my dick, Nikiforov. This ring is a thousand times better.” Yuri said as he walked with Victor down towards Otabek’s apartment building. They’d just finished practice and Victor had to go in the direction to get home himself anyways, so they were just walking together. Otabek had been hanging out with Evan, but Yuri figured he’d probably gone home by now.

            “It’s not even engraved.”

            “That’s just ‘cause we haven’t gotten it done yet. We’re gonna put our anniversary on the inside.”

            “That’s completely an excuse for Otabek not to forget it.”

            Yuri rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Your engraving is cheesy.”

            “Aw, you don’t like the snowflakes?” Victor stuck his lower lip out. “I think they’re cute.”

            Yuri just laughed. They were a little cute. “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright? His building’s right here.”

            “Alright, but that ring’s really gone to your head Yurio. Play nice next practice.”

            “I’m done roasting you.” Yuri shrugged. “See you around.” He waved goodbye and headed into the apartment building. The shit elevator was broken for what felt like the fifth time that month, so he just huffed and took the stairs instead. He didn’t mind stairs, but after a long practice, he didn’t love hiking up to the 6th floor with his bag and everything. He did it anyways, a little excited to relax with Otabek and maybe talk him into giving him a foot rub.

            He took a minute to catch his breath at the top of the stairs then went to turn the corner to the apartment when he saw two men outside their room and stopped cold. It took him a second to register what he was seeing, but a second of staring at them was all it took. Otabek had his back pressed against the front door, a tall guy with auburn hair and a frame four times more muscular than Yuri’s pressing his lips against Otabek’s, kissing him. Yuri wanted to cry, or scream, or run over there and punch that stupid shit head for kissing his boyfriend, but all he could bring himself to do was turn and run away, tears welling up as he scrambled back down the stairs in the hope that they hadn’t seen or heard him. How the fuck could Otabek do this to him? After all they’d told each other and after Yuri had given him his complete and total trust? _Fuck you Otabek altin. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_.

            Yuri was sobbing by the time he broke back out onto the street and he didn’t give a shit about people staring as he walked fast down the block towards his own apartment building. What the fuck had he expected? It wasn’t realistic for all of this to work out. _Why the fuck did I think I could hold someone like him down? Why couldn’t he at least break up with me instead of pulling this shit?_ _God, fuck._ Yuri wiped his eyes and walked a little faster. What a fucking hypocrite. All of that stuff Otabek told him about how much it hurt being cheated on and how much it had damaged him and his trust, then he goes and cheats. Yuri hadn’t felt this awful since his Grandpa died, his chest aching and his stomach turning. He just wanted to stop fucking crying.

            Yuri rushed into his building as soon as he arrived and took the elevator up, keeping a hand over his mouth to keep himself together until he got to the fourth floor and rushed into his apartment for some privacy. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He sobbed, sitting on the couch and hugging one of the throw pillows to his chest. It hurt so fucking bad. Why did Otabek give him a ring if he didn’t even love him? That beautiful time they’d spent in Paris, what he’d said about leaving his heart in Yuri’s hands, something that had meant the world to Yuri, all meant nothing. Was he just stupid or something? Had Otabek been faking it the whole time? Maybe he’d been pretending because he was too afraid to break up with him, afraid that it might interfere with him skating under Yakov and living in Russia.

            He thought about calling Victor, but he didn’t think he could talk about this coherently. He felt so hurt, but so angry at the same time. He wanted to hurt Otabek back. Maybe it wouldn’t even work, given that Otabek obviously cared so little about him, but Yuri needed to feel someone right then. Anyone. He had to feel like he wasn’t the most hideous, unlovable person in the world, so he stumbled up and ran to his room to change.

            Yuri stripped down and tugged on the tight shorts he’d worn to their movie date a while back and slipped into a transparent tank top. He usually wouldn’t combine the two since even he had his limits over how slutty he’d look in public, but he needed to just go and pick someone up fast. He ran a brush through his hair and blew his nose, taking a minute to wash his face and take some deep breaths before he toed some shoes on and ordered a ride.

            It was only the early evening, so there wouldn’t be a ton of people at the bar, but Yuri was looking for anyone. When he got there, there wasn’t even music playing, just a couple guys sitting at the bar and two guys making out in the corner, the lights dimmed. Man the place looked pretty sad when it wasn’t packed. He scanned the guys at the bar, trying to weed out one that wasn’t too old and settling on a guy sitting at the end with brown hair who looked like he couldn’t be older than thirty, probably around twenty five.

            “I haven’t seen you here before.” Yuri said, hopping up on the bar stool next to him and leaning his head on his hand as he looked him over. “Are you new or something?”

            “Huh?” The dude blinked. “Uh yeah, I heard about this place online um… I guess I came a little early?”

            Shit, a new guy. That was perfect. “Yeah things don’t pick up around here until late, but I was bored, so I thought I’d come meet someone.”

            “Yeah? Can I uh, buy you a drink or something?”

            “How old are you?”

            “Twenty-six. You?”

            “Nineteen.” Yuri smiled. He liked this guy. He was around as handsome as Otabek and he wanted Otabek to feel like fucking shit. He wanted to fuck someone who was better than him, but pickings were slim and this guy seemed safe. “You can save your money if you want, I mean, we both know what we’re doing yeah? Want to just skip all the shit and come to my place for a little?”

            “Seriously?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri shrugged. “I mean, you’re clean right?”

            The guy nodded.

            “Cool. Got a car?”

            He nodded again.

            “I’ll direct you.” Yuri said, hopping off the bar stool and cocking his head back towards the door. It felt good that it was still so easy to hook up with someone. Maybe he was unlovable, but at least he was still fuckable.

            The ride to his apartment was a little bit awkward, but Yuri didn’t care too much. He wasn’t gonna see this guy again. He was gonna fuck him and he was gonna tell fucking Otabek that he slept with someone else and see how he felt about _that._ He took mystery dude straight upstairs and didn’t bother locking the door behind him, kicking his shoes off and pushing him back to the couch.

            “Sit.” Yuri instructed, waiting for the guy to sit down before he climbed into his lap and rolled their hips together. Looking at this person, Yuri didn’t really want to kiss him and that pissed him off. Fucking Otabek. If this stunted his ability to hook up with strangers, he was seriously going to lose it. He forced himself forward and kissed the guy anyways, but mashing his lips against this other person’s just wasn’t anywhere near how it had felt to kiss Otabek and that made him want to cry again, so he shut his eyes and kept kissing this one night stand to keep him from noticing. He was getting hard from the friction at least, so that felt good. Yuri tried to focus on that, taking the guy’s hand and pushing it down between his legs. “Touch me.” He said, leaning back and peeling his shirt off when the front door flew open and he was startled enough to fall out of his hook up’s lap when Otabek burst in.

            “Yura, something happened and I-“ Otabek stopped mid-sentence and stared at them both with wide eyes. “Y-Yuri, are you…”

            “Yeah.” He glared, pushing himself to his feet and walking straight up to him. “What the fuck do you care, you lying piece of shit?” Yuri knew Otabek had never seen him really angry before and he saw in his eyes how it startled him.

            “You’re cheating on me?” Otabek glared back at him. “After all I fucking told you?”

            “You’re the one who’s cheating on _me_ , are you kidding?!”

            Otabek took a deep breath as the other man stood up and for a moment, Yuri thought he was calming down before he took a step forward and clocked the dude square in the face a small spurt of blood erupting from his nose as he stumbled back.

            “Jesus Christ!” He cried out, scrambling back to his feet. “You people are fucking psycho, Jesus fuck, I’m out of here.” He held a hand to his face as he ran out and Yuri kicked the door shut behind him, even more furious as he turned back to Otabek.

            “What the fuck, you can’t just hit people!” Yuri yelled at him, his own fists clenched. He wished that he still had his shirt on, but he didn’t want to let Otabek make him feel stupid.

            “I can hit whoever I fucking want, you were going to sleep with him!”

            “Only to get back at you!” Yuri tried to bite back, but his voice cracked halfway through and his mouth started to wobble, tears welling as he thought about the sight of Otabek kissing that shitty Evan guy he’d only recognized from Instagram. “I saw you.” He swallowed, looking at Otabek with harsh eyes. “I was coming to meet you and you were kissing him right outside your fucking apartment for anyone to see.”

            “Yuri, that’s what I was fucking coming here to talk to you about. He kissed _me_ , okay? And I told him we’re through being friends then came straight here to tell you what happened.”

            “Bullshit, that was almost an hour ago. You didn’t just come straight here.”

            “This isn’t an easy thing to say. Am I a monster because I needed a few minutes to collect my thoughts and shit?”

            “No you’re a monster because you slept with him.” Yuri choked. “I-I know that you did.”

            “Yuri.” Otabek sighed, exasperated. “How fucking insecure are you? After everything we’ve done together, you seriously think I’ve been fucking another guy?”

            “Yes.” Yuri cried, the tears breaking through again as the sobs shook his shoulders. “Yes because I saw you kissing him and your eyes were closed and you had your hand on his hip like you always do to me.” He hated how sad he sounded, but he couldn’t help that. He felt like his heart was being ripped in half.

            “I didn’t like it!” Otabek growled. “I was surprised okay?! I froze for a second. Anyone would.”

            “I wouldn’t!” Yuri snapped, walking up and shoving Otabek back a step, not strong enough to knock him down. “I fucking wouldn’t! I would never hesitate to push someone away from me if they came on to me while I was with you. How could you fucking lie to me so much, Beka?” His head fell between his shoulders as he cried this time and he couldn’t even find the strength to keep his voice raised. “Do you know how much it meant to me when you kissed my hand like that?” Yuri whimpered, looking down at his open palm, his right hand, the one Otabek had kissed. “And you told me that thing you say in Kazakhstan and I decided that I loved you more than I’d ever loved anyone and that I would trust you no matter what and you threw that trust right back at me.”

            “Why won’t you just believe me about what happened?”

            “Because I know what I saw.” Yuri sniffled. “And I know that I wouldn’t freeze if someone kissed me besides you.”

            “You’re really going to tell me that when the first thing you did when you thought I was being unfaithful was try to fuck some random guy?” Otabek said, his own voice wobbling now. “Yuri, you’re the one who cheated here.”

            “Don’t fucking say that to me, you of all fucking people should know how I felt when I saw you kissing him. I fucking put my heart in your hands too. You can’t rip it in half and judge me for how I react.” Yuri wiped his eyes in vain and took a step back from him, hugging himself as he trembled. He hated how Otabek sounded angry too. It was a voice he’d never heard before and it made him feel sick.

            “Stop throwing that stupid saying back at me, Yuri. I fucking made it up.”

            “What?” Yuri blinked, lifting his head. “M-Made what up?”

            “No one fucking says that in Kazakhstan. You were acting jealous, so I said it to calm you down.”

            Yuri hadn’t thought his heart could break any more. “I’m going.” He choked, tears rolling down his cheeks as he grabbed his shirt from the floor, sliding back into it before he stumbled to get his shoes back on.

            “We’re in your apartment, Yuri. Just-“ Otabek stopped and sighed. “Fuck. Please, let’s just stay and talk this out. I’m swearing to you that Evan kissed me. Maybe I took too long to push him away, but…” He stopped and swallowed a lump in his throat. “You have to know that I do love you, right? I felt the same thing that you felt when I saw you trying to hook up with that guy just now. I’ve never even hit someone before, but when I saw you like that…”

            Yuri yanked the ring off of his finger and dropped it as he walked towards the front door. He’d come back later when Otabek was gone. Right then, he needed to get away from him and think. He couldn’t believe Otabek had lied to him when he kissed his hand like that. How many times had Yuri returned that sentiment? He’d kissed Otabek’s hand when they went to the top of the Eiffel Tower and he told him for the thousandth time how much those words in Otabek’s language had meant to him. Nothing had ever meant as much to Yuri as those words did and they’d been a complete lie.

He was desperate enough to call Victor as he walked out of the building.

            “H-Hey, can I come over? Like could you pick me up and bring me to your place?” Yuri asked in a shaky voice, trying to stifle his sobs as he walked.

            “Yeah of course, what’s wrong?”

            “I’ll explain when I get there.” He sniffled. “S-See you soon, okay? I’ll drop you my location, I’m just down the block from my building.”

            “Okay. I’ll be right there.” Victor said in a softer voice than usual. “Is everything okay?”

            “Fuck. No.” Yuri cried, a few sobs escaping his lips before he could stop them. “I’ll talk about it when I’m there.” He hung up before Victor could grill him more and ducked into the very front of an alleyway to wait, so Otabek wouldn’t see him if he came outside. It was getting pretty dark by then, so at least there wasn’t anyone around to hear his dumb sniffling.

            When Victor pulled up, Yuri got in the car and cried his eyes out, telling him everything that had happened from seeing the kiss to leaving Otabek in his apartment. At least by the time they got to their place, he was running out of tears and Victor gave Yuuri a recap so he didn’t have to retell the whole story.

            “Yuri, I’m so sorry. Stay here as long as you need please.” Yuuri said, hugging him tight. “You shouldn’t be alone like this. Stay in the guest room tonight.”

            “You guys don’t have to do that.” Yuri sighed, wiping his eyes as he pulled away from him, sitting down on their couch and wrapping his arms around himself.

            “You’re our friend. Borrow something to sleep in and stay here tonight.”

            “We’ve never seen you like this, so…” Victor shrugged. “I mean, whatever we can do to help. When your grandfather passed, you were so strong and at least prepared, but Jesus, none of us saw this coming.”

            “I-I really thought that this was gonna last.” Yuri croaked. “I mean that stuff that we did in Paris, how could that have all been fake? He bought me a ring.” He curled up on their couch and hugged himself even tighter. “How can someone fake all of that?”

            “Well maybe it wasn’t fake.” Yuuri said. “Give yourself a little time then maybe hear him out about what happened. He might be telling the truth. You guys have changed each other so much, I can’t believe he’d do something like that.”

            “If he’s telling the truth then that makes me the cheater.” Yuri swallowed, wiping his eyes again. His stomach felt sick. “I’m an idiot for doing that. I just wanted to get back at him so bad, I can’t fucking put into words how it felt seeing him with that guy.”

            “I understand.” Yuuri said as he moved closer to Yuri on the sofa, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. “I got cheated on once. It’s a horrible feeling.”

            “Yeah.” Yuri sniffed, his breath still hitching as he took out his phone. It had been buzzing nonstop, Otabek texting him to come back and talk, saying he was sorry, that he swore he’d been telling the truth. Yuri wanted badly to believe him, but he wasn’t there yet and he didn’t know if he’d ever be.

            “Let me make you something to eat.” Victor said, walking past them to go to the kitchen. “Are you gonna practice tomorrow?”

            “No. He’s supposed to practice tomorrow morning too.”

            “Yuri you can’t let him keep you away from the ice. We’ll talk to Yakov and help work something out.”

            “Could you really?”

            “Mhm.” Yuuri nodded. “We’ll help you out.”

            “Could you talk to him tomorrow?” Yuri asked in a shaky voice. He was actually still trembling and he couldn’t stop thinking about Otabek yelling at him. Even though he’d been just as angry and yelling right back at him, it was scary hearing his voice like that. The worst part of this was he’d become reliant on Otabek. Whenever he had a bad day, or he was feeling sad, Otabek would hold him and cheer him back up, but there wasn’t anyone to do that for him now. Sure, he had a few friends, but that wasn’t the same. “I want to know what he says to you.”

            “Sure.” Yuuri nodded. “Victor can go tomorrow morning. I’ll can stay here with you.”

            Yuri opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it. He didn’t want to be left alone. “Okay.” He hoped he wasn’t being too much of an intrusion. Victor and Yuuri probably had some romantic night planned that he was crashing. “Thanks for letting me come here. Sorry I’m such a dick most of the time.”

            “Aw you’re not a dick, you’re just a charming sarcastic little shit sometimes.” Victor said from the kitchen. “You’re always welcome. Georgi crashed here for a week after Anya left him.”

            Yuri managed to laugh a little bit at that. He forgot about Georgi sometimes.

            Victor made them dinner and he felt a little bit better, sitting at the table with the two of them. His chest still ached and he’d well up if he thought too much about everything that had just happened, but he felt a tiny bit less miserable. They made up the guest room for him and he went to bed early, holding a pillow tight to his chest to make up for sleeping alone. Maybe tomorrow he would understand how he was feeling and know if he should talk to Otabek some more or not. Either way, he just wanted to feel better. If that pain in his chest didn’t go away, he’d lose his mind.


	10. Chapter Ten

            Yuri spent the next day on the couch with Yuuri, eating junk and watching bad movies. Yakov yelled at him on the phone for skipping practice, but he ignored it and waited anxiously for Victor to return from practice. He figured Otabek had probably stayed home too, but he wasn’t sure.

            “Hey guys.” Victor said when he walked in the door, dropping his duffel bag and stretching his arms out. “Alright, who’s ready for the update?”

            “What happened?” Yuri swallowed. Otabek must have showed up.

            “Your boyfriend showed up to the rink drunk off his ass. I mean like, he couldn’t stand up and he puked on the ice and when I went to talk to him, he just cried on me for like five minutes.”

            “Really?” Yuri blinked.

            “Yeah seriously, it was a mess. He always seems so stoic, Yakov didn’t even know how to react.” Victor kicked his shoes off. “But I think that you guys aren’t through. I mean, he’s miserable without you. You seem pretty miserable without him. He was just sobbing about how the whole thing was an accident and he wants you to believe him and I don’t think someone as drunk as that could lie so well, so.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I think you should maybe give him a chance.”

            Yuri’s heart thumped. Otabek was that much of a wreck over him.

            “Did you give him the ring back?”

            “Um. Yeah.” Yuri swallowed.

            “Oh shit, Yuri. That’s what really fucked him up. He was wearing both of them today and he said he was too afraid of losing yours in case you’d take it back.”

            Yuuri gave him a little nudge in the side and got up off the couch. “Alright you’re going to go talk to him. Do you want a ride back to your place so you can change?”

            “Um…” Yuri thought about it for a moment. Otabek seemed even worse off than he was and if he’d really told Evan they couldn’t be friends anymore, unlike Yuri, he was dealing with this all alone. After acting like that at the rink, he might even be worried about losing his coach. No one deserved to feel that alone. Maybe Yuri should have believed him. Plus, all of this was really dragging up Yuri’s fucking abandonment issues from his mom and he hated that feeling. He missed the boy who took him on motorcycle rides and kissed him during video games to distract him enough to lose. “Yeah, I’ll go.”

            “Aw yay.” Victor grinned. “Hey, love wins.”

            “Don’t hashtag this.” Yuri got up and took his shoes from by the door, still dressed in pajamas he’d borrowed from Yuuri. He’d give them back later.

            They went back to Yuri’s apartment first and he took a shower, feeling kind of gross and dirty after a night of crying like that. He still felt really hurt about Otabek not pushing Evan back and that he’d made up one of the most meaningful romantic gestures in their relationship, but Yuri didn’t know if he could just throw this whole thing away and after he’d tried to hook up with someone else, he felt like he shared a good chunk of the blame too.

            He got dressed in just a pair of leggings and one of the shirts he’d stolen from Otabek a little while back, missing the feeling of the ring around his finger a little bit. Yuri made sure to give Potya a little extra food since her eating schedule had been so messed up by him lately and was about to head out to Otabek’s apartment when someone knocked on his door. Had Otabek come to him already?

            “Beka?” Yuri asked, his heart thumping as he opened the door to reveal the same muscular auburn douchebag that had caused this whole mess. “Get the fuck away from here.” He hissed, stepping forward to block the door way.

            “Wait, wait, wait.” Evan said, holding his hands up in surrender. “I-I just came to apologize and to clear some stuff up. Otabek sent me this whole long thing about you breaking up with him and how it’s my fault a-and I just wanted to tell you that I’m not gonna talk to Otabek again. I’ll leave him alone, but I wanted you to know it was my fault. I’m the one who kissed him. It was stupid and impulsive, I didn’t even mean to do it really, I was just hugging him goodbye and it happened.”

            “Did Otabek push you back?” Yuri sighed. “Because from what I saw, he looked um… H-He looked like he kind of liked it.”

            “He froze for a few seconds and I pulled back when I realized he wasn’t into it, but then he got really pissed off and he pushed me and um…” Evan shrugged his shoulders. “Look, he loves you okay? I blew my chance with him a long time ago. Don’t throw a guy like him away because of something stupid that I did. All he’s talked about is you ever since we started being friends again.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah seriously, please go talk to him or something. I feel horrible.”

            “Um… Y-Yeah. Yeah, I’m going to go talk to him right now, so um… I mean, thanks for coming to talk to me. It helps a lot.”

            “Okay good.” Evan breathed. “I’ll leave you alone now, but if you want to, tell him I’m really sorry. I won’t bother you guys again.”

            “Okay.” Yuri nodded, his anger fading as Evan turned around and left. He couldn’t help but sympathize with him a little bit. He knew how powerful it was to be in love with Otabek. He’d done some stupid shit because of those feelings too. He waited a few minutes to make sure Evan had gone, then headed out himself to go and see Otabek. He seriously felt like shit now. If that was all true, then Otabek hadn’t really done anything wrong. It was Yuri who’d done the cheating. Now Otabek was heartbroken and alone and probably really hung over and it was all his fault.

            Walking down the street back towards Otabek’s uptown apartment, he found himself walking faster and faster until he was running for it, desperate to get there as fast as he could. The elevator was still fucking broken when he arrived, so he took the stairs three at a time until he got to Otabek’s door, panting and sweaty as he knocked to no answer.

            “Beka?” Yuri called out, turning the doorknob. It was unlocked, so he just pushed it open and walked inside. Otabek wasn’t on the couch, but there were beer bottles all over the coffee table. “Otabek?” He walked back towards the bedroom and opened the door, his heart sinking when he saw him curled up like that, more liquor bottles on his nightstand and his dresser.

            “Huh?” Otabek pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes for a moment, yawning until he realized where he was and his eyes flew open. “Yura?”

            “Hey.” He blushed. “I um… I-I came to talk.”

            “No, no, fuck I look like a mess, don’t-“

            “Beka…” Yuri walked over to the side of the bed.

            “Yuri, I’m so sorry.” Otabek said, his voice wobbling as he pushed himself out of bed and yanked him into a hug. “Please forgive me. I swear that it was an accident. I would never, ever cheat on you and I don’t blame you for going and finding some other guy after you saw that just please believe me, Yura.”

            “I’m the one who’s sorry.” Yuri choked as he hugged him back. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Evan came to my apartment and told me what happened and Victor told me how you were at practice today.” He held Otabek tighter and realized that he was crying. Of course he’d seen it a few times before, but this was different. He sounded relieved.

            Otabek pulled back and looked at Yuri with wet eyes. “I’m sorry about what I said. W-What I told you about that Kazakh saying, it wasn’t true that it’s some big saying that everyone uses, but I meant what I said when I kissed your hand and it wasn’t just gibberish. That’s what those words really mean and I meant them with all my heart, I swear to God.”

            Yuri’s eyes were welling up, but he smiled and nodded, bringing his hands up to cup Otabek’s face. “I believe you. I’m sorry that I didn’t before. I’m the one who was wrong, but I’m just so fucking relieved that you don’t hate me after what I did.”

            “You only did that because I was an idiot. I mean you warned me about Evan and I never listened to you.” Otabek sniffled. “D-Do you want the ring back?”

            “Yeah, of course.” Yuri held up his hand and he watched as Otabek took off one of the rings he had on and slid it back onto his own ring finger. God he’d missed how it felt wearing that. “Um, y-you must be really hung over yeah?”

            “Yeah.” Otabek sighed.

            “Can I take care of you?” Yuri blushed, taking Otabek’s hands in his and squeezing. “When I’m hung over, I always feel better if I take a bath. You want to take one with me? I really just want to be held by you right now.”

            Otabek smiled a little bit and nodded, pulling Yuri into one more hug. “Just give me one more minute like this.”

            Yuri blinked back some happy tears and just stood there, hugging him. “I felt like I was gonna die, thinking that we were broken up.”

            “Me too, fuck, I mean you’re all I have here, but even if I had a ton of friends, I don’t know what I’d do without you. I mean I didn’t realize how dependent we are on each other until I thought you might be gone.” Otabek pressed his lips to the top of Yuri’s head and finally let go. “That bath sounds really nice.”

            Yuri nodded and took Otabek’s hand, squeezing it as he lead him into the bathroom. “I kind of like to be doted on when I’m sick, or hung over, so how about I just do that for you?”

            “You promise you’re not still mad at me?”

            “No.” Yuri sighed. “I’m the one who overreacted and didn’t listen and I know that it must have hurt you a lot.”

            “I should have listened to you about Evan.”

            “Well, yeah.” Yuri laughed a little and turned on the hot water, taking off his shirt, which was really Otabek’s, and turning back towards him. “I didn’t know you were the type to drink when you’re sad. You really puked on the ice?”

            “Uh.” Otabek blushed. “I was kinda hoping Victor wouldn’t tell you that part.”

            “It’s alright, I’ve almost done that before.” Yuri reached up to wipe away the wetness under Otabek’s eyes and kissed both his cheeks before helping him undress, tugging off his shirt and dropping his boxers to the floor. He hated the sad look in Otabek’s eyes, like he still felt so guilty. Yuri undressed himself too and pulled the curtain closed when they got into the tub together, sitting right in Otabek’s lap and facing him as the water rose around their waists.

            “Hey, I love you okay?” Yuri said, pressing his forehead against Otabek’s. “I don’t want you to be sad anymore.”

            “I just hate that this whole thing was my fault.”

            “It wasn’t. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.” Yuri took Otabek’s hand and brought it up to stare at his palm. “You know, I think I like those words a little better now actually.”

            “Huh?”

            “They’re just our words now.” Yuri smiled, tracing his finger over all the thin lines that crossed Otabek’s skin there. “I still mean them.” He brought Otabek’s palm to his lips and kissed it, holding his hand there against his mouth for a long moment before moving that hand and pressing it against his chest, so Otabek could feel his heart beat. “I’m still putting my heart in your hands and stuff, you know? And I still trust you just as much as before.”

            “Really?” Otabek’s eyes brightened and he wrapped his free arm around Yuri’s waist to hold him closer. “I feel the same way.”

            “So let’s put this whole thing behind us, yeah? I just want to be with you.” Yuri let go of his hand and leaned in to get him a proper kiss, pressing their lips together before prodding Otabek’s open with his tongue to really feel him. “I love you.” He whispered against his lips between kisses, nuzzling his nose against Otabek’s.

            “I love you too, Yura.” Otabek said, taking his hand from his chest, so he could dip it down between Yuri’s legs.

            It wasn’t about sex. Yuri reached down to touch Otabek too and they stayed like that for a while, just sharing kisses and gently touching the other. Yuri had come to realize they had sex a lot of different ways. There were the fun quickies that they’d have in the middle of the day, the sleepy morning sex they’d have just because of how happy they got when they woke up next to each other. There was the crazy dirty sex that would leave them covered in hickies and laughing when they finished, there was the passionate, emotional lovemaking that came along when they’d reached another milestone together, or if someone had just been especially sweet and caring after a hard day. Then there was this. The sex that said everything was okay and that they were reconnected, sex that wasn’t about pleasure, but about feeling close. They didn’t cum with the crazy force they usually did, just soft little whimpers exchanged when release came and then relaxing completely into the other’s touch.

            “I never want to be away from you.” Yuri whispered, his head tucked into Otabek’s neck. “I know we’re young, but I really mean that and I don’t want to take this ring off ever again.”

            “Me too.” Otabek said in a soft voice, his hand stroking down Yuri’s back. “Would it be crazy if I asked you to move in with me? Or maybe I’d move in with you? I don’t know, I just want to live together.”

            “Really?” Yuri pulled back, so he could look at him when he grinned. “I’d love that. I mean, I kind of like your place better. You’re okay with Potya, right?”

            “Of course.” Otabek smiled back and planted a kiss on Yuri’s cheek, his hands still holding his waist. “Hey uh, could you help protect me from Yakov tomorrow? I’m a little nervous to face him after that.”

            “Sure.” Yuri laughed. “Are you feeling better?”

            “Mhm.” Otabek hugged him and pressed his cheek against Yuri’s shoulder. “I’m really happy now. We’re gonna be splitting bills and shit.”

            “Don’t say that, I can pay for most of what we need.”

            “Nope, fifty, fifty. I’ll pay half the rent and half the utilities and whatever else.” Otabek smacked one more kiss against Yuri’s cheek then reached over to grab the shampoo. “Now let me wash your hair so you’ll stop looking gross.”

            “Hey.” Yuri snickered, splashing him a little as payback while he lathered up his hands.

            “I’m just kidding.” Otabek said, that cute happy smile returning to his face and that guilty look gone from his eyes. “You look nice.”

            Yuri rolled his eyes and bent back to dunk his hair in the water, soaking it, so Otabek could wash it for him when he came back up. It felt so good just to be together. “Don’t get soap in my eyes.” He said as Otabek massaged the shampoo into his hair.

            “Hush, I never do that.” Otabek took one hand away to poke Yuri in his side, laughing when it made him squeak. “You’re so ticklish.”

            “I don’t get how you aren’t.”

            “I’m just not.” Otabek shrugged, taking his hand from Yuri’s hair.

            “Wait, no don’t stop.” Yuri pouted, grabbing his hand to put it back on his head. “We’ve never fought before, so let me be gross and needy.”

            “You’re not gross. I’m happy you still want to cling to me after all that.” Otabek ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I love that you’re gonna be living here. If you thought I was all gross and domestic before, wait until you’re with me twenty four seven.”

            “It’s okay. I’m happy about that.” Yuri grinned. “I think I’m gonna make you cook more often though.”

            “Mm and I’m finally gonna make you get your clothes off my floor.”

            “Fair enough.” He shrugged, bending back again to rinse his hair out and wrapping his arms around Otabek’s shoulders when he rose back up.

            “I always like how you look with your hair wet.” Otabek said as he nuzzled his nose against Yuri’s. “Can we rub it in Victor’s face that you’re moving in?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri laughed. “You know what we’re gonna have to do to really beat them though, right?”

            “What?”

            “Welp.” Yuri shrugged his shoulders and leaned in to touch his forehead against Otabek’s. “Afraid you’re gonna have to marry me one day.”

            “Is that a challenge? Because I would marry the fuck out of you, Yura. Don’t test me.” Otabek brought Yuri’s hand up to his lips, kissing his ring first then kissing the center of his palm. “I’d love to have someone like you as my husband one day.”

            “You’re trying to make me cry again.”

            “Sorry.” He smiled, turning his head to press his lips against Yuri’s, a light touch just to keep things soft and sweet. “I just know that I’m gonna marry you one day.”

            “Even if I’m always jealous and cranky?”

            “Mhm. Because I love those sides of you too.”

            “Even if I’ve been with dozens of people before you?”

            “You know that never mattered.” Otabek took Yuri’s hand and placed it on his chest, so he could feel his heartbeat too. “As long as my heart’s in your hands yeah?”

            Yuri did well up a teeny bit, but he wasn’t embarrassed, feeling Otabek’s heart beat against his hand. It felt so good to know that nothing had changed. This was still the person he loved and trusted more than anyone. “And mine’s in yours, Beka.” He murmured, leaning forward to return that kiss and translate those feelings in his chest. “Mine’s always in yours.”

 

The End.

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback if you can! I also take requests and you can send them to me here or on tumblr at http://www.nuttinonice.tumblr.com


End file.
